The Gift
by Aussie73
Summary: On his first mission after Ba'al, Jack forms an unusual bond with a young woman. Jack and Sam. AU.
1. Prologue

**Title**: The Gift

**Seasons**: 6 and 7 (mostly)

**Category**: AU, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warnings**: Strong language, sexual situations

**Pairings**: Jack and Sam, other pairing

**Disclaimer**: I make no profit from this story, except for the pleasure of writing it. I don't own any of the Stargate SG-1 characters, including that gorgeous brown-eyed man from Chicago :-(

**Summary**: On his first trip off world since his experience at the hands of Ba'al, Jack forms an unusual bond with a young woman.

**Notes**: Takes place some time after 'Abyss'.

Daniel is not ascended in this AU!

I have had a number of goes at writing this story, then took a very long break from it – until last month – as I lost my 'mojo' where it was concerned. I've finally managed to finish it, and have split up the chapters to make them smaller. For those of you who have already read this story, you could just start from Part 16 as very little before that differs from the original. Merely made corrections to reflect valid points raised. Please note I've also upped the rating to M.

* * *

Alina smiled as the little girl picked up her favorite teddy bear before climbing into bed. "Did you have a good day at school, sweetie?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," her daughter replied, bobbing her head enthusiastically. "Showed us how to look at the stars today!"

Alina smiled again – she was so much like her grandfather it was uncanny!

"Where's Gampy?" the six year old asked. As a little girl, she'd had trouble saying the word 'grandpa' and this diminution had stuck.

"Still at work, honey," Alina offered. Since his promotion several years earlier, her father's hours had only become crazier, and he sometimes went days without going home.

The little girl's lip stuck out. "That sucks," she said bluntly.

"It does," Alina agreed, trying not to laugh at the mulish expression in Caitlin's eyes – so like her father's own expression. Although he tended to deny the concept of USAF Generals sulking.

"What sucks?"

"Gampy!" her daughter shrieked.

"Hey, short stuff! Miss me?" Major General Jack O'Neill strode easily into the bedroom and scooped up his daughter and grand-daughter into one giant bear-hug. His wife followed him in.

"Uh-huh." The little girl nodded vigorously. She fixed him with a steady gray-eyed gaze. "Who ya leave in charge?"

"Colonel Reynolds."

"Gampy! He's a damn jarhead, for cryin' out loud!" Caitlin protested.

Alina covered her eyes and groaned. The child spent far too much time with Jack.

Jack chuckled at that comment. "Yeah; but he's damn good at what he does."

"Jack; will you stop swearing?" Samantha asked in low tones. "I swear; the only place that kid's going to be fit for is boot camp with that potty mouth."

"Sorry." He did not seem at all repentant. "So! Want a story, short stuff?"

"Uh-huh." The little girl wriggled free of her family and tucked her knees up to her chest, cuddling happily on her bear. "Tell me about you and Gamma."

"Ah." Jack smirked at Samantha. "Well … once upon a time, a beautiful but geeky scientist met a handsome, charming, brave …".

"Gampy. Tell me 'bout you and Gamma." Just as impatient as her grandfather.

Jack gave in. "Okay then, munchkin." He swung his long legs up on the bed and began his tale. "Once upon a time …".


	2. Part 1

**2002:**

Sam Carter smiled slightly as she and Daniel stood in the embarkation room, waiting on Colonel O'Neill. Whilst Teal'c was on Chulak spending time with Rya'c, she and Daniel – and the Colonel – were to go to one of the 'gate addresses he'd uploaded into the dialing computer that time he'd had the knowledge of the Ancients. A seemingly friendly people, similar stage of development to their own, had a great deal of naqadah. A 'meet and greet'.

The man himself strolled into the embarkation room, dressed in green BDUs, black tee shirt, green ball-cap and P90 strapped to his chest.

And he wore a smirk a mile wide.

He'd not been off world in the months since his return from Ba'al's fortress, and she hadn't realized till now just how much he'd missed it. "Good morning, campers!" he said chirpily, sketching a cheeky salute up to General Hammond.

"Good morning, sir," Sam replied politely, something inside her fluttering at the look on his face. A pleased boyish look she hadn't seen since he'd fallen ill and been taken as host by Kanan.

The wormhole activated with its customary whoosh and he tugged his ball cap lower over his eyes. "Let's go, kids," he said, then stopped short, sending Sam a grin. "Just like the good old days, huh?"

"Yes, sir," Sam replied – except for Teal'c's absence, it really did feel like the old days.

She'd been in command of SG-1 whilst the Colonel had recovered from both the physical and mental abuse he'd suffered, and the addiction to the sarcophagus he'd ended up with.

It had been a long painful process – even for the usually hardy Colonel. He'd been betrayed by the Tok'ra, an ally, taken prisoner, tortured, killed and revived … over and over again. Two weeks after his blending, the Tok'ra had informed them that he'd gone missing. It had taken them six weeks to find him.

Six weeks.

With a little help from Yu, he'd managed to escape Ba'al's fortress and had come back through the Stargate, clutching desperately at the hand of Ba'al's lotar. In his words, he'd ended up 'rescuing an old girlfriend he never knew'.

But finally he was back on active duty with several of his chronic physical problems – like his back and knees – now cured. Sam was damn proud of him, and was honored to serve with him.

They walked up the ramp and then stepped through the wormhole.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The girl watched as the portal opened and disgorged three off worlders. Tall and strong, and good looking, they were very impressive. They passed her and she sent them a greeting. **_Hello_.** Two immediately collapsed, their brains unable to cope with the sudden empathic overload.

Why the girl was surprised at this, she did not know. Most evolutions of her form did not have this ability. And she had been unable to communicate verbally for over five turns, ever since …

The tallest – an older male with soft brown eyes – winced slightly, but appeared to handle it much better than his companions. He had been trained in counter-acting mind control techniques, the girl decided, moving cautiously forward to examine his fallen friends. She had finally been able to communicate with someone, and she hoped she had not hurt them.

A hard slap in the mouth cut her off. "You!" her owner spat. "Get back in the house!"

She had encountered hateful men in her eighteen turns, but never had she wished for the ability to speak as much as she did with this man. Orphaned from a very young age, she had been taken in by this man as a servant. As her body matured, and she grew stronger, she had taken on more and more duties, and now ran the entire house.

It was a busy, tiring life, but she knew that she had it better than some of the people of her world. They had also been required to share their masters' beds, and she was thankful that Remor did not desire her that way.

"Hey, easy there!" the tall off worlder said, putting a lean-fingered hand up to his temple and rubbing softly. "What happened to Carter and Daniel?" He indicated his comrades, who were slowly regaining consciousness.

"I apologize," Remor said. "The girl tried to probe your minds – you were not prepared." He gripped the girl's shoulder and, try as she might, she could not help but wince from the pain. "Rest assured; she will be punished."

The brown-eyed man turned to look at the girl, removing the odd garment on top of his head and revealing gray hair cut very short. "Probe our minds? She's telepathic?"

"Yes," Remor told him. "We are not receptive to her – we are fortunate not to be cursed like the abomination – but off worlders can be susceptible to her malice."

"Ah," was all the man said. His brown eyes flickered over to the girl. "I'm Jack O'Neill – we're from a world you might know as the Tauri."

Remor shrugged. "The name means nothing," he said, then jerked his head to the girl. "Go back to the house, girl – and prepare refreshments for our guests. Then you will show repentance for your intrusion."

After fourteen turns of life with this man, she no longer feared the physical abuse, the hate, the vituperation he poured out. But she knew better than to let him know that. If he thought that she was no longer afraid of him, he would devise new and ever more painful ways of disciplining her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack frowned at the interaction between the grossly fat man his own age and the slip of a girl – she didn't seem afraid of him, yet she hadn't said a word in her own defense. And why had he been able to cope with her speaking to him via his mind when Carter and Daniel – his two favorite geniuses – had passed out?

The young girl/woman was almost heart-breakingly delicate – smaller even than the Doc, with an exotic pixie face, wide gray eyes and brown hair falling to her hips in several long braids. She returned his steady regard without blinking and he became unnerved. What the hell was up with him?

Suddenly, a pink flush shot up her high cheekbones and she walked quickly away, heading for a large house.

"Ow …," Carter muttered at that point, rolling to her feet and extending a strong slim hand to pull Daniel upright.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed. "What was that?"

"Later, kids," Jack said, watching warily as the fat guy eyed their P90s. He clutched a little more securely to it, his spidey senses tingling. Something was FUBAR. He just knew it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

From Remor's kitchen, the girl watched as the three off worlders sat with Remor, chatting easily. Well, two did. The older man merely sat and observed, his stance never relaxing.

He looked over to the kitchen, as if sensing her steady regard, and raised his eyebrows. She flushed slightly, unsure just why she felt so drawn to the unusual off worlder.

A warrior, of all people. After a lifetime of violence, one would have thought she would be more drawn to a gentle man.

She finished preparing the drinks, recognizing the cocktail as one that would invoke heavy sleep. Remor was planning to drug these off worlders, alter their memories, and send them to work in the kemla mines. Strange men came in flying ships every twentieth rotation to collect the kemla to power their ships and make weapons of destruction.

Her hands shook. She could not let that happen. It would take all her strength, but she would aim to link with the three visitors to protect their minds. If she could have, she would have refused to make the drinks, but Remor would simply kill her and get someone less scrupulous or more fearful to make the drinks.

She headed quickly outside and walked over to the strangers, handing them their drinks. The blue-eyed male, deeply engrossed in a piece of parchment, just smiled his thanks, but it warmed her beyond measure. A simple gesture of gratitude like that would never have occurred to the people of this world – they loathed and despised her for her abilities.

The woman took a glass also. "Thank you," she said softly, then looked over at the brown-eyed man. "Sir?"

He blinked. "Carter," he replied.

_Carter? What an unattractive name for such a strong beautiful woman._

Carter smiled softly, tolerantly. "Drinks, sir," she told him.

"Right." The man extended a hand to take the remaining glass, brushing against the girl's hand in the process.

She froze as the warmth of the man's fingers penetrated her skin, sending strange tingles all over her body. **_You are in danger_**, she projected quickly to him through their link – it was much stronger through the physical contact. **_The drinks are drugged. Drink as little as possible and leave through the portal quickly._**

She felt his skepticism and understood it – trust was earned, after all, not bestowed automatically, and she realized that this man trusted very few people. **_Please_**, she continued. **_My master plans for you to work in the kemla mines. His masters – the ones with the glowing eyes – have demanded an increase in production._**

He blinked and she saw his sudden acceptance. She also now had a word for the creatures with the glowing eyes – Goa'uld.

"Daniel; no!" he said as the blue-eyed man drained his glass in several thirsty gulps. Daniel's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. "Crap!" The warrior tossed his glass to the ground and Carter did the same, wavering a little.

The man stood up and scooped up his companion, then glared at Remor. "Not very nice; drugging us," he said softly. "You'd better hope whatever's in that crap doesn't kill him, because I'll come back and rearrange your face."

Remor sneered and sent an unmistakable signal.

A dozen large men appeared from a shrouded cave, armed with the long weapons that the … Goa'uld … used, pointing them at the man and his companions.

"Crap," the man said again.

With the unconscious blue-eyed man over his shoulders, he could not make a fast exit and the girl trembled with fear for them. They seemed like good people, and deserved better than a long slow death in the kemla mines.

Closing her eyes, she concentrated hard and opened the portal that would allow them back to their own world. **_You must go now_**, she told the brown-eyed man. They were nearer the portal than Remor's soldiers and therefore had a slight advantage. **_I can protect you, but not for long._**

He looked at the girl closely, then evidently decided to trust her. He pointed his nasty black weapon at the soldiers and fired off a round of amazingly loud projectiles, causing them to step back in astonishment.

"Carter!" he yelled, moving as quickly as he could toward the portal.

She followed him quickly, tapping something into a small instrument in her hand. "Transmitting IDC now, sir!" she said. Then she nodded. "Iris open," she added.

"Go!" the man said, sprinting up the steps to throw Daniel through the portal.

Carter stepped up. "Sir …".

"Go!" he yelled again as the soldiers began firing their energy weapons.

She gave him an agonized glance then stepped into the portal.

The brown-eyed man turned back to the girl. "You saved our butts, kiddo," he said. "Thanks."

**_You are welcome_**, the girl responded, feeling a sense of satisfaction. Her punishment at Remor's hands would be severe – she might not survive it – but she would die knowing that she had done the right thing.

The man stepped through the portal and it shut down shortly thereafter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oy! Talk about your headache!" Jack sighed. He looked around, a little bemused, then realized just where he was. _Oh yeah … back in the Infirmary. Sweeeeet._

Doctor Fraiser appeared beside him. "What happened, sir?" she asked softly.

"Long story, Doc," he replied, wondering why his spidey sense was still tingling. That kid had saved their asses, after all. He sat up. "Carter? Daniel?"

"Sam was released yesterday, and Daniel regained consciousness a few hours ago, Colonel," the diminutive Doctor told him. "You collapsed as soon as you made it through the Stargate."

_Crap._ He closed his eyes against the brightness of the Infirmary lights. "Uh … can you douse the lights, Doc?" he bitched.

She nodded to one of her orderlies and Jack sighed in relief as the nagging feeling in his temples subsided.

A sudden agonizing jolt hit his spine and reverberated through his body. "Shit!" he ground out, shaking with the pain.

"Sir?" Doc said worriedly.

The pain had now gone, but he was left with the uneasy feeling that that hadn't been his pain. He'd been aware for a while now that the Ancient download had left him with an increased brain capacity, but it hadn't manifested itself in any weird ways.

Until now.

Crap. Hammond was gonna love this.


	3. Part 2

Sam Carter looked at her CO as they sat briefing General Hammond on the abortive mission to 779. She'd been worried about him since her release from the Infirmary. He'd drunk none of the drugged beverage, yet had been out for much longer than either her or Daniel.

Then there was that strange connection he seemed to have with the young serving girl. They'd barely taken their eyes off each other during the escape.

But thankfully, things seemed to be okay now. He was slouched in his chair, gray hair sticking up endearingly – making her yearn to run her fingers through it – long legs stretched out and doodling aimlessly.

She cocked an eye toward the doodle – he'd created some veritable masterpieces during the years – and was shocked at what she saw. It was a very good drawing of a woman's face. Young, unmarked by the years, but with an age-old sorrow in the eyes. The eyes were large, the cheekbones high and the chin small with a slight cleft. She recognized her instantly.

It was the girl from 779.

They'd only been together for a few minutes – how had he managed to reproduce her features so perfectly … almost lovingly?

And was she jealous that something about that lovely sorrowful young girl had captured her enigmatic Colonel's imagination?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After the briefing, Jack wandered along to the embarkation room. No reason. He just felt … drawn there. Probably because he'd spent so much time away from that room the last few months, thanks to Bocce and his shop of horrors.

His jaw clenched. _No; don't even go there, Jack!_, he told himself sternly.

He looked up at the Stargate and allowed himself a moment of wonder at the giant metallic ring. Through it, he'd seen miracles no Earthbound human could ever understand … as well as horrors beyond their imagination.

A headache stabbed at his temples. _Oy; not again!_ All during the briefing, he'd been plagued with headaches. But he'd only just gotten out of the evil Doc's lair – he wasn't about to go back there.

The soft squeak of combat boots drew his attention and he looked round as Carter appeared near him. Tall and strong … she was way smarter than him and was a damn good soldier too. And the fact that she was pretty easy on the eyes was neither here nor there. Right?

Hah.

"Colonel," she said.

"Hey, Sa … Carter," he said, cursing himself at his slip. _Please God, don't let her have heard that!_, he pleaded.

"Are you all right, sir?" she asked, putting a slender hand to his forehead. "You're very warm."

He nearly leaned into her touch, but remembered who they were and where they were. "I'm fine, Carter," he said. "Quit worrying."

Another pain hit him and he doubled over. Then terror ripped through him. The terror of a young woman …

"Walter! Dial 779 now!" he barked.

"Sir?" Walter asked through the mike.

Desperate to return now, Jack grabbed Carter with a hard arm round her throat and held his nine mil to her temple. "Do it, Walter, or so help me – I'll kill her!" He was armed to the teeth – nine mil, zat, bowie knife – all small and easily concealed. _Ever prepared, huh, O'Neill?_, he mused, not questioning why he'd thought it necessary to arm himself for a casual trip into the embarkation room.

Two SFs came into the embarkation room, P90s at the ready. Jack's arm hardened round Carter's throat. "I'm not screwing around here," he told them softly.

"Colonel O'Neill; what the hell are you doing?" Hammond demanded from the control room.

Jack ignored his CO and nodded to the nearest SF. "Give me your P90," he ordered.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. P90. Now."

Up in the control room, he saw Hammond nod his head. He'd known Jack a long time and knew when Jack wasn't kidding around. And Jack would kill Carter if he wasn't allowed to go back. He had to protect the girl …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The girl trembled with fear as Remor's fat hands pawed at her scantily-covered breasts, squeezing painfully. She should have expected this – was surprised it hadn't happened four turns earlier, when her body had betrayed her by suddenly developing lush womanly curves.

Then that odd projectile weaponry resounded throughout the village and she felt the brown-eyed man's presence.

She closed her eyes in despair – what was he doing back here? Remor would kill him.

He burst in through the door, his strange hat gone and his hair sticking up, face flushed with exertion. "You sick bastard!" he shouted, pulling Remor off of the girl and punching him rapidly until her master fell unconscious, broken and bleeding.

She could only watch, breathing heavily, still terrified. The brown-eyed man shook his bloodied hand, then turned back to her. "You okay?" he asked. "He didn't …?" He waved his hand, seemingly unable or unwilling to finish that question.

The girl shook her head. **_No; he did not breach me, but it would have been soon_**, she responded. He handed the girl her over-garments, and she pulled them quickly over her head with shaking fingers. With an annoyed grunt that sounded like "dough!", he pulled off his sturdy jacket, and draped it gently over her shoulders.

She flinched at the touch of male hands, but allowed herself to appreciate the warmth of the strange garment. **_You must leave_**, she told him urgently, hearing the soldiers' shouts. **_Thank you for coming back, but you have only delayed my punishment_.** Now it would be much worse. She shivered again.

He set his jaw in a determined fashion, then folded his arms over his chest. Strong-looking arms, she noted irrelevantly, with long slim fingers. They were not the hands of a warrior. "You're comin' back to Earth," he said. "That's my world. We have our faults, but you'll be safe from that SOB" – he kicked at Remor's legs.

The girl simply stared up at him.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" the man snapped and she flinched – this man was so loud and angry. Yet he cared enough to come back to see if she was all right. She could not understand him. "Look … we gotta move. Don't make me throw you through the wormhole to Earth!"

She looked at the warrior. Tall, well built and strong, despite his age, he towered over her slender frame. He could do it. She trembled – had she merely exchanged one master for another? **_I will come with you_**, she decided. If it was her lot to serve, at least she would serve an honorable man.

They moved out of the house in which she'd lived, worked and slaved for fourteen turns, the warrior looking warily around, keeping his nasty black weapon armed and ready.

A woman stepped out of a nearby dwelling, eyeing the girl and the man. "She is special," she told the man softly. "I have been unable to protect her – I hope you do a better job."

The girl had met this woman a few times and had liked her. She hadn't felt the fear and hatred that other people experienced when encountering her kind.

"Yeah," the warrior said shortly.

They moved along quickly, the warrior's quick brown eyes looking around constantly. Then the sound of one of the long energy weapons made itself known and he dropped to the ground, crying out in pain.

The girl cried out herself as his agony fed into her reluctant mind, then she got to her knees beside the fallen man. The weapon had blasted a nasty burn across his shoulder and chest, but had cauterized the wound as it did so, preventing bleeding. She bit her lip. **_Can you walk?_**, she inquired.

Sweat beaded on his brow and he frowned. "Yeah," he grunted. "Just … give me a minute, huh?"

**_No longer_**, she agreed. **_If the soldiers find you, you will end up in the kemla mines … after they have derived amusement at your expense._**

"Torture, you mean," he said, sounding resigned. She nodded her head. "Yeah, well … been there, done that, got the tee shirt."

He was quite possibly the oddest person she had ever met. She understood most of his words, but he used them in such peculiar combinations that she had the feeling he was speaking an entirely different language.

He grunted again and managed a small smile. "Let's go," he muttered. "Gimme a hand here."

She allowed him to place a large hand on her shoulder and braced herself as they both got to their feet. He was now pale and sweating profusely, but managed to take several steps forward. "So far, so good," he commented, his steps and breathing becoming steadier.

They made their way to the currently inactive portal. "Crap!" he said. The girl had by now decided that this was an expletive. The man patted his pockets. "Shit; no GDO." He shook his head, then began to touch the panels on the pedestal near the portal.

He turned to the girl, who was watching with wide fearful eyes. "We can't go straight to Earth," he said. "Our 'gate's protected by an impenetrable iris and we'll die instantly. But we can go to the Alpha Site and dial home from there."

She was bewildered. His words meant little to her, but it seemed that he was willing to risk much to protect her.

When she was a small child, one of her master's other servants had told her stories. Exciting, fantastic stories of brave soldiers who would risk everything to protect people; willing to risk death for what they believed was right. The girl would never have believed that such a man could exist in reality – the ones she had met in her short life had all been greedy, abusive and intolerant.

She looked at the man once more. His strong, toned warrior's body, the stubborn set of his jaw, the anger at her master turning his soft brown eyes nearly black. A brave, honorable soldier.

**_I … will go with you_**, she informed him. **_We must go quickly – Remor's soldiers approach._**

The portal opened and she shrank back. The one time she'd gone through the portal was when she was brought to this world from her own and she remembered nothing of that journey.

"It's okay," the man said. "You'll feel cold and a bit sick afterward, but you've handled a hell of a lot worse." He offered her his hand and she slipped hers into it, once again feeling the strong empathic tug.

Oddly cheered by his faith in her, she nodded her head, clutched tightly to his warm hand and stepped with him into the unknown.


	4. Part 3

Sam sat with Daniel and General Hammond in his office, stunned by what had happened an hour ago. After the Colonel's shocking display and disappearance, they'd immediately redialed 779 and sent a UAV through. There'd been no sign of the Colonel.

"Major; do you have any idea what could have possessed the Colonel?" Hammond asked.

Sam shook her head. She was at a complete loss. The last time she'd seen him that set on something was when he'd staggered through the 'gate holding Shallan's hand …

Damn.

"Sir; excuse me for just a minute?" she said. Hammond nodded his head and she crossed to the briefing room and retrieved the pad on which the Colonel had been doodling.

She went back into the General's office and handed him the pad silently. "This is the young empath I mentioned in the original briefing," she said. "She put herself in danger for us. What if he's gone back to rescue her?"

Hammond closed his eyes briefly. "Goddamn impetuous son of a …," he growled. "Major; I'm giving him 24 hours to get back here. Once that period has elapsed, I'll have no choice but to declare him AWOL. At that point, a team will be sent to 779 to retrieve him … for court-martial."

"General; is that necessary?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel …". Sam shook her head at him. Despite over five years serving with a front-line combat unit, Daniel was still a civilian, and still thought that way much of the time. "It's SOP once an officer goes AWOL – especially such a high ranking one as the Colonel."

Jack O'Neill and the Stargate Program had made many enemies both off world and on; Senator Kinsey and the NID for starters. If this wasn't handled in exact accordance with procedure, it could give Kinsey just the leverage he needed to get the SGC turned over to NID control … ergo his.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The girl and the warrior emerged from the portal hand in hand, shivering slightly from its effects, and the girl looked around. Blue skies, green grass, trees and a lake. This world was beautiful and serene.

The warrior shook his head. "This sure as hell isn't Kansas," he said and turned back to the pedestal. He let go of her hand and input the same symbols as before – nothing happened. "Oh, for cryin' out loud!" he groaned.

**_Is this not the destination you sought?_**, she asked.

"Nope," he said, sweat beading once more on his brow. He kicked the pedestal and punched at the symbols once more.

Feeling oddly bereft, the girl watched as his tanned complexion paled noticeably. **_You are unwell_**, she said. **_You should rest before trying again._**

"Forget that," he said. "I can rest once we're back on friendly soil."

She sighed softly. He was sweating and shaking, and seemed to be losing the battle to stay upright. **_Master; forgive my presumption, but you will not gain anything by driving yourself to fever._**

He flinched. "I'm not your master, kiddo," he said, drawing the back of his hand across his brow. "Slavery was abolished on my planet a long time ago. Call me Jack, huh?"

Jack. Unusual, but she liked it. **_Of course_**, she replied. She had learned the value of unquestioning obedience a long time ago.

He kicked the pedestal once more, then turned back to the girl with a heavy sigh, folding his long body downward to sit on the soft grass. "Maybe I will rest for a few," he said, closing his brown eyes.

She sat down next to him and put her cool hand on his brow. He was running a fever, but was also shivering. Shock and possibly an infection too, she decided. She took off the large jacket he'd given her and placed it gently over the front of his body, careful not to touch the area around the wound.

"Thanks," he grumbled. Then one of the eyes popped open. "Ya know; with all the running round and shooting, I never did catch your name."

She was startled at that question. She was fairly certain that her sire had given her a name, but it was lost to the mists of time. She had been referred to as 'the girl' for so long that it was all she was used to. **_I … have no name_**, she confessed. **_People like me … do not have them. We are seen as … commodities._**

The warrior … Jack … grumbled and shifted slightly. "Bastards," he muttered. "Well, I gotta call you something – can't just say 'hey you'." He squinted at her. "You kinda remind me of my first crush in junior high," he said. He sighed. "God, I loved that girl – and she didn't even know I existed!"

He was rambling now, and she put her hand to his forehead, startled at the dry heat emanating from it. **_Jack; please save your strength_**, she urged. **_You protected me from Remor; I wish to look after you now._**

"Just a kid," he mumbled. "Just a damn kid. Bastards."

His head lolled sideways and she shifted closer to him, allowing his head to land on her shoulder. She stroked his gray hair. **_Rest now_**, she told him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack opened his eyes and looked around blearily. His head rested on the young girl's shoulder and he'd somehow managed to snake his good arm around her slender waist. Christ … she'd just escaped that dirty rat-bastard – he didn't want her thinking he was like that. Yeah; he'd done a lot in his past that he wasn't proud of, but he'd never force an unwilling woman, let alone a child.

Seeming to sense his regard, she looked down, then pressed her lips to his forehead. He raised his eyebrows. **_Your fever still burns_**, she told him, **_but not as strongly. Perhaps we should seek shelter while you are strong?_**

"Yeah," he said. He grunted and used the girl's shoulder and the DHD to haul himself to his feet. His vision swam and he blinked rapidly. "Crap!"

Once his vision cleared, he saw some caves about half a klick east. "Over there," he directed, waving his P90 in the approximate direction.

The girl looked over – damn, he had to start calling her something! – and nodded her head. **_No life there_**, she informed him. Then she looked him up and down. **_Will you be able to traverse the distance?_**

"Sure," he grumbled. "Piece of cake." Cake. Pie. Steak. God, he was hungry!

She looked at him quizzically, then took his good arm and slipped her delicate shoulders under it. **_There is no shame in needing help, Jack_**, she declared before he could protest.

They made their way slowly along to the cave, the girl making him pause every now and then to rest. For someone who'd lived with an abusive would-be rapist slaver for most of her life, she was surprisingly unintimidated by Jack's complaints.

They got into the cave and he sat abruptly down on a handy ledge, worn out by that short painful trek. The sharp pain had subsided to a dull ache – he'd had enough staff wounds to recognize the signs of healing – but his head still hurt like a mother.

A tiny hand rested on his brow. **_Please sleep_**, he heard her ask.

_Yeah, right_. But rather than waste time arguing, he closed his eyes, deciding to just humor her. He wondered if she was somehow related to the evil Doc – just as tiny, just as stubborn, just as bossy.

He felt a giggle in his mind. **_I am empathic_**, she reminded him. **_Do you not think I can tell when you are feigning sleep?_**

_Damn. Busted._

Another giggle resounded in his mind and he sighed. _Oy; what is it with women and giggling at me?_ Then his rambling mind added; _As long as it isn't pointing and giggling, you've got no complaints, Airman._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The girl watched as the warrior's eyelids fluttered closed, surprised that she had actually laughed twice. This soldier … Jack, she reminded herself … was like no other man she had ever known.

He was funny, caring, strong, brave and honorable. Such a man as this would have been hand-fasted many turns ago, and she found herself envying his mate. Would she ever know the love of a good man?

Once she was certain he was sleeping, she carefully pushed aside the strange green top garment he wore, then examined the wound. Strong broad shoulders, muscled chest – but not overly so – and vicious scars around the wound. This man had been injured, often and recently. Some scars were white with age, whilst others were pink from recent healings.

She raised her head and pressed a soft whisper of a kiss to the silvery scar that bisected his eyebrow, feeling a tear come to her eyes for what this man must have endured in his life. He shifted and mumbled something and she shot backward as though she had done something wrong.

Yet she had not. Her people were a physically affectionate race, but she had had little opportunity to show affection most of her life. Her master did not deserve her affection – she could not even pretend to hide her hatred for him.

She had missed it more than she had realized – the warmth of knowing that you meant something to someone. That someone cared for your welfare.

The girl brushed another soft kiss across his heated brow. **_Call me … Alina_**, she decided. Alina – her people's ancient word for freedom.


	5. Part 4

**Stargate Command:**

Sam watched the wormhole open and Reynolds and his SG-3 Marines step onto the ramp. But no Colonel O'Neill.

It had been over seventy-two hours since his disappearance, and Hammond had had to declare him AWOL. She sighed, still at a loss to explain his actions. No … not his actions. It was his way to put himself at risk to save others – he tended to think of himself as dispensable. But the way he'd gone about it had been completely irrational.

She pulled a face, not liking where her thoughts were going, but unable to halt them. Had he been returned to active duty too quickly? He'd not been very cooperative with the various shrinks he'd seen during his rehabilitation – he didn't subscribe to the 'bark like a chicken, cluck like a dog' club – and had likely said just the right things to convince them that everything was 'peachy'.

The Colonel was a lot smarter than he wanted people to know, and he knew how to play the game. Plus, he'd likely gone through the whole psych eval when he'd come back after his four months in Iraq back in the 90's.

Damn stubborn, hot-headed … She missed him. Six years of experiencing the worst – and the best – the galaxy offered had forged a very tight bond between them.

They'd never exactly been friends in the real sense of the word, but in some ways she was closer to him than to anyone else she'd ever known. Their respective ranks, the fact that they had little in common outside of the SGC – and that thing they'd left 'in the room' – prevented a true friendship.

Which was regrettable.

He was funny and quick-witted – if overly sarcastic at times – and she'd enjoyed his company the few times they'd all socialized together. Sometimes Sam Carter hated that damn room, wondering what might have happened if they'd ever talked about it instead of hiding behind rules and regulations. For two bright people who helped save the world on a regular basis, they weren't that smart sometimes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack woke up, feeling like crap, but a bit cooler. The girl … Alina, he corrected … lay next to him, her head resting on his good shoulder and a slim arm across his abdomen. A small smile touched his mouth at the sight; she'd been so insistent on him sleeping and it was now obvious that she was just as tired as him.

Her eyes opened and she blinked sleepily up at him. **_You are rested?_**, she inquired.

"Yep; feel great," Jack said.

She blinked again. **_Life on your planet must be very confusing_**, she decided.

He frowned. Yeah, it was, but he had the feeling she was going somewhere specific with this. "In what way?"

_**You use spoken language to conceal your thoughts. How can you ever be sure of someone's veracity?**_

Jack thought about that. "We can't," he said. "We just have to trust, and hope that it doesn't come back to bite us in the ass."

Now she frowned. **_Your words make little sense, but I think I understand what you feel. You … you do not trust easily, do you?_**

Jack shifted his legs uncomfortably. "Nope," he said, then levered himself to a sitting position, looking around. The cave had a roaring fire at the entrance – possibly to ward off wild animals – there were several dead animals; something like rabbits and he now realized that he had been lying on a bed of sweet wild ferns and grasses. How the hell long had he been out?

Alina answered his unspoken question. **_Several rotations of this planet – you needed the rest. While you rested, I took that ugly black weapon and procured some food for you._**

"Not for you?" he asked, his heart pounding at the thought of this child taking his P90. It cut a little too close to home.

She shook her head. **_I do not eat the flesh of animals_**, she said, waving her hand at a stack of vegetables. **_These meet my needs; I am accustomed to strict rationing._**

_Yeah; I'll bet_, he mused.

She smiled softly, then sat up. **_May I examine your wound?_**, she asked, her small hands already going to his tee shirt.

"What would you do if I said no?" he grumbled, but only as a token complaint.

He was rewarded by another giggle in his mind. **_I would ignore you_**, she admitted. **_Something tells me that you are an appalling patient and that the worse your behavior is, the closer you are to health._**

Jack laughed reluctantly, then stopped short. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed – what did that say about what he was becoming? He had the uncomfortable feeling that he was turning into a grumpy old man.

**_You are not old, Jack_**, Alina told him softly, tracing feather-light fingers across the healing staff wound. Yet another giggle. **_I cannot deny that you are … grumpy, however._**

He grimaced slightly at the slam, but let it go. Her hand was dangerously near his tender shoulder, after all. And he might not be the brightest guy in the galaxy, but he wasn't stupid, either.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Major Carter; you will take command of SG-1, effective immediately," Hammond told her. "And I am pleased to add that you will also bear the rank of Lieutenant Colonel."

Sam closed her eyes. She was pleased – hell, thrilled – at her promotion. After all, there weren't many female Lieutenant Colonels on a front-line unit. But she would have gladly stayed a Major and 2IC to have Colonel O'Neill back.

It had now been over a week since his disappearance and the sheer helplessness she felt was terrible. Years ago, when he'd been trapped on Edora, at least she'd known where he was and had been able to work on a means to bring him home.

But this disappearance … it reminded her all too readily of those awful weeks when Kanan had hijacked his body, then abandoned him to Ba'al.

She shook herself mentally and returned her attention to her Commanding Officer. "Thank you, sir," she said. "I'm honored to accept."

"The pinning ceremony will take place next week," Hammond said. "Congratulations, Major."

"Thank you," Sam repeated. She took a deep breath. "Sir … what about the Colonel?"

The gray-blue eyes bore into her face, then the older man sighed. "We've contacted those of our allies with spaceflight capability. They're surveying the nearest planets to 779, but this is Colonel O'Neill we're talking about. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be found."

Sam nodded her head. That was true. Although he could be loud and easily distractible, the man had honed the art of stealth to a high degree. "You think he left of his own accord, sir?" she asked, recalling the desperate tremble in the hard arm he'd had around her throat.

"Major; if – and I stress the word 'if' – he comes back, and we find signs of alien influence, that will be taken into account," Hammond said. "But you and I both know that Jack has enemies; both within and without. This may be just the excuse they need to get him out of the SGC … out of the Air Force."

_Out of the land of the living_, Sam mused, but didn't say. After his escape from Ba'al's fortress, the NID had shown an inordinate amount of interest in him – both as a host to a Tok'ra and as someone who'd survived being tortured and revived numerous times.

Maybe he was safer wherever he was now, she thought unhappily. At least out there, you didn't have snaky politicians trying to lever you out of the role you were simply made for.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alina wet another piece of cloth and placed it gently on Jack's hot forehead. The fever that had subsided had recurred, and now burned brighter. He was frighteningly still most of the time – even the delirium was quiet; odd mutters in a foreign tongue that made no sense to the girl – his only movements being the chills that raked down his long frame.

She closed her eyes as he began muttering again in that foreign tongue, feeling useless tears spill onto her cheeks. The brave soldier was dying; she'd seen similar fevers before and knew that he was dangerously hot – enough to cause brain damage.

She took a deep breath and took out the nasty looking knife he kept on his person, then slit open his black garment, exposing his entire torso to the elements. The wound was vicious; red with puffy edges that were going black. The dead flesh was no problem – she could remove that without hurting him, but she would also have to cut into the healthy flesh.

**_Jack_.** She put her hand to his chin, lifting his face to meet his fever-brightened eyes. **_I am … sorry_**, she told him.

She rubbed the sap of the ska'lo plant over the knife – having discovered its anti-bacterial properties several rotations earlier – then braced herself. She put a hand on his shoulder, then drew the knife over the area of the wound. Blackened blood and pus oozed out and she pressed another damp cloth to the area, squeezing out as much of the infection as she could.

He mumbled something in that foreign tongue – by the tortured thoughts infiltrating her mind from his, she knew that they were oaths – but remained fairly still under her ministrations.

She knew that would not remain the case when she cut into the healthy flesh. She shifted position so that she now sat on his long legs, clamping his torso firmly with her knees. Then she took up the knife once more …

The man now screamed, bucking upward with such force that she nearly fell off him. She closed her mind to the pain radiating through him and cut once more, removing a handful of decaying flesh.

"Oh … shit!" Jack ground out. His fist flew out and caught her on the cheekbone.

She gave a cry of pain and tumbled to the side, fighting the nausea and dizziness. She sat up slowly – that was her undoing and she lost the battle against the dizziness, sliding into unconsciousness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alina awoke some time later, her cheek throbbing and still feeling vaguely nauseated, when she heard voices in her mind. She opened her eyes, and saw two older women standing near her and Jack. **_Hello?_**, she said cautiously.

They turned to her. **_You are a mind-walker too?_**, the oldest woman asked. She indicated Jack. **_Your caraposa is not._**

Alina recognized that term from her own language, and wondered whether it meant the same thing. **_He is not my caraposa_**, she said, **_and no, Jack, is not a mind-walker._**

**_I am Kailan and this is Reela_**, the oldest woman told her. **_How did you come to be here in the Serin Lowlands, child?_**

**_We came here via the stone portal_**, Alina revealed. **_Jack came to the planet on which I lived and removed me from a difficult situation. He tried to take me back to his home world, but was unable to do so. He was shot by my master's soldiers and is now badly wounded._** She sniffed back a tear. **_Can you help him?_**, she asked.

The two women exchanged glances. **_A staff wound_**, the younger one said. **_The Goa'uld._**

**_No; not the Goa'uld_**, Alina said, **_but my master serves them._**

The women looked at Jack askance, and Alina shook her head. **_My former master; I apologize for the lack of clarity. Jack is not my master; he is my friend._**

**_Then of course we will help him, child_**, the oldest woman said.

Another tear fell down Alina's cheek. **_Thank you._**


	6. Part 5

Jack O'Neill opened his eyes to mere slits, wondering why he didn't feel more crappy. His shoulder hurt, yeah; but it was a dull ache. He looked around cautiously, not betraying his conscious state by any movement, checking out his current surroundings.

At some point, Alina must have gotten them out of the caves, for he now lay in a low wide bed dressed in simple tan garments. He only hoped someone else had changed his clothes, not the innocent child/woman. He snorted softly – he had to be feeling better if he was worried about who'd seen him naked!

Speak of the devil …

Alina walked into the room in which he lay, dressed in a similar style, but in a dress that hid the surprisingly womanly curves. She bore a large basin, filled with something that smelled … heavenly and he opened his eyes fully. She was empathic; no point in pretending to be dead to the world. "Hey," he croaked.

She gave a sweet smile. **_Hello_**, she greeted him, sitting down next to him on the bed, and putting a hand to his forehead. **_Your fever has subsided_**, she said. **_Reela and Kailan have helped me look after you._** She gave him what was undoubtedly a mischievous smile. **_I was correct in my previous assessment of you; you are an appalling patient when you get nearer to health._**

Two matronly women appeared in the door way at that point. **_He looks much better_**, the younger slimmer one said.

**_Yes … and quite handsome_**, the older one decided. **_He has a good, strong body._**

_**And very nice eyes.**_

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Jack couldn't believe that he was blushing – he'd gotten used to women hitting on him; he was a Colonel in the Air Force, after all, and that was like catnip to some women – but they were being so blatant about it. Sizing him up like a piece of choice beef. "Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!"

The two women started visibly, going red themselves, and Jack felt Alina giggle in his mind. **_Serves them right_**, she said. **_You are not a commodity._**

"You can … hear our thoughts?" the older woman said in an exotic accent.

"Yeah," Jack grumbled, putting a hand to his throbbing temple. "But it's killing my head, so can ya knock it off?"

"Of course, Jack," the younger woman replied. "We were born with these abilities, and therefore learned how to shield ourselves from others' thoughts. How is it that you did not receive this training?"

"I'm not telepathic," Jack said. "I don't know why I can hear your thoughts. Trust me on this; it's not something I enjoy."

He saw Alina flinch, her large eyes welling up with tears. "What's the matter?" he asked gently.

**_I did not know I was hurting you_**, she replied quickly. **_I … cannot communicate in your way, so I should keep away._**

She got up from the bed, and his hand shot out, taking her fragile wrist gently. "Alina; you saved my sorry ass out there," he said. "And you don't hurt when you're in my mind. Yeah; you did that first time, but … I'm used to it now." God, he hated hurting kids. "Don't leave on my account."

She blinked rapidly at him, and he could almost hear her brain whirring as she processed his statement. This naïve child-woman had put up with him during fever-induced delirium and she deserved better than Colonel the Grouch. He looked at her closely and saw a nasty black bruise on her face, extending from the top of the high cheekbone down to the pointed little chin.

_Crap._ He remembered hitting out at her when she'd been cutting out the necrotic flesh – God; that had hurt – but hadn't realized he'd done so much damage. "I'm sorry," he said helplessly. While not as heavily built as Teal'c, for instance, he was strong, powerful and trained in any number of deadly fighting techniques.

She regarded him steadily. **_You had a fever; you were not in control of your actions_**, she pointed out.

"Yeah, but … I hate not being in control." Understatement of the century.

She smiled. **_Sometimes I think you are like no-one I have ever met, Jack, then you remind me every other male_**, she teased gently.

Jack grimaced at the subtle dig as the two older women left the room to do … whatever. "So … we're good, then?" he asked. "You forgive me?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. **_There is nothing to forgive_**, she replied. **_I know you are a good, honorable man. Perhaps you will actually believe that as our acquaintance continues._**

Jack wasn't so sure. He had so much crap in his past – stuff he was proud of, stuff he wasn't proud of … and stuff he shouldn't have been proud of, but was anyway. But he was pleased at her faith in him.

**_Stubborn male_**, Alina said, her large eyes now shining with laughter. **_Do you know how little I laughed until you erupted into my life, Jack of the Tauri? That is a more precious gift than you could ever imagine._**

Jack was immensely touched at that simple statement. But, as usual, he didn't know how to respond – he was crap with words. So he settled for squeezing her free hand with his own.

She returned the squeeze, then dipped her head to examine his shoulder. **_May I?_**, she asked, already sliding her hands onto his chest to open the tan top he wore.

"Yeah; knock yourself out," he told her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alina pushed aside the material of Jack's shirt and focused her attention on his injured shoulder.

She touched the wound gently. It was ugly, but was healing well. This warrior was strong and very healthy – he would doubtless be back to full strength before long. She touched his warm flesh one more time, then snatched her hand back as if it had been burned when his deep brown eyes fixed on hers in query. **_You will soon be well again_**, she informed him hurriedly, unsure why she felt so drawn to him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"SG-1; you have a go," General Hammond said from the control room.

Sam tugged her black watch cap more firmly onto her blonde head, then motioned to Daniel and Lieutenant Andrews to step onto the ramp.

Kerry Andrews was a young Marine who'd transferred recently into the SGC. A Marine on SG-1. Sam smiled slightly – she could almost hear the Colonel saying "For cryin' out loud!", but there were other mixed SG teams.

He would've liked her style though – 'Shoot first, send flowers later'. Sam was less gung ho, but appreciated her instincts. With time and patience, she'd be an officer they could be really proud of.

"Hi, Doctor J," Kerry said, flashing Daniel a quick grin.

"Hey, jarhead." He gave her one of his most charming smiles when she scowled, and she sighed and just nudged him with her P90 as they stepped through the event horizon.

Sam sighed and exchanged raised eyebrows with Teal'c, who gave the squabbling pair a tolerantly amused glance; like an indulgent father. She sometimes forgot how much older the big Jaffa was. "Let's go," she ordered, and she and Teal'c stepped onto the ramp into the unknown.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack stretched his long body carefully and settled on a moss-covered boulder, looking at the hive of activity around him. It had been a couple weeks by his reckoning since they'd come to this planet and he was starting to adapt slowly to the realization that the Stargate could not make an outgoing connection very regularly – that he might have to spend a long time here. Something to do with the planet's orbit around its sun … Carter would've understood it.

He smiled slightly, picturing the shock of blonde hair and imagining her big blue eyes shining with scientific interest as she indulged in techno-babble. Surprising how much he missed that babble now that he wasn't there. Okay, so he didn't miss the babble, but he missed her pretty face getting all excited and her hands gesticulating wildly as she told him things he hadn't a prayer of understanding.

That thing they'd left in the room a couple years ago hadn't done anything to diminish his feelings for her, but he was able to bury them and continue to be her CO and her comrade. That was enough for him until the Goa'uld were defeated. If that day ever came, he promised himself he would take the chance and see where he stood with her.

But now … if he did go back to Earth, it would be to a court-martial and dishonorable discharge – if not jail-time. She wouldn't want him like that. Hell, she probably didn't want him anyway! He was over a decade older than her, and nowhere near as smart.

It was academic anyway, he decided, scowling off into the distance. God alone knew when he was going to be able to get off this planet. Time to quit thinking about things he could never have.

He shook his head slightly and returned his gaze to the small cottages laid out in a neat circle. The village in which he and Alina had now lived for nearly a week was … well, it was nice. Not a hellhole, not a paradise. Hard working, contented people, who were willing to welcome strangers … provided that they shared in the work. Nice.

He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

They were not wealthy, Kailan had informed him, and as soon as he was well enough, he would be expected to help in the work. He'd agreed instantly – he never liked taking without giving – and had received a smile of approval.

Unhobbled by injury, Alina had practically been adopted by an older couple, who were giving her the parenting she so desperately needed. The poor girl had had it so rough from what little he'd learned.

From inside a small cottage, he heard a baby wailing indignantly, then he felt … Alina crying. The baby had been crying off and on for a long time now, and she was starting to get desperate.

He got up carefully and crossed over to the cottage, then opened the door. **_Jack!_**, Alina almost wailed, showing him the indignant baby. **_He will not stop crying … I do not know what to do for him!_**

He opened his arms. "C'mere," he directed gently. She sniffled then brought the baby over to him. "The kid's probably got the same abilities you do," he said, folding them both into a gentle embrace. "He's picking up on your tension. Gimme the brat."

She sniffled again, then put the baby into his arms. A tight fist closed around his heart at the feel of the baby. It had been well over a decade since he'd held his son like this, but the warm weight felt right. He shifted the baby to a tilted position, sliding a practiced hand under the clothing. The baby's stomach was rigid. "Ah, you poor little bugger," he said to the calming child, rubbing gently at the distressed abdomen.

He shifted the baby again, now positioning him against his good shoulder, then began rubbing firmly on the tiny back. He was rewarded by a surprisingly loud belch, then the baby snuffled and let its head flop onto Jack's shoulder. Jack chuckled. "Feel better, huh, buddy?"

Alina's head dropped into her hands. **_You are so good with him_**, she said. **_I thought I was going to go insane._**

"Ah, that's nothin'," he teased. "Try having that five nights in a row. Sara and I were completely out of our heads by the time we got Charlie to settle."

_**Sara … Charlie? Your … mate and child?**_

Damn. Jack felt the pain of Charlie's loss all over again. "Not anymore," he admitted roughly. He'd never felt so exposed in his life, surrounded by people who could read his every thought, every emotion. He handed the baby to Alina and watched as he settled contentedly into her arms. "I … need to get out of here for a bit," he told the young woman, then hurried out of the cottage as quickly as his still-healing body would allow.


	7. Part 6

Alina looked at the now contented baby, whose mouth puckered endearingly as he suckled at nothing, and kept a tight rein on her emotions. Her heart ached for Jack's loss, then reveled briefly in how good his arms had felt around her. He was very good at showing his affection in non-verbal ways, belying the hard cynical warrior he liked to portray.

He had become very dear to her during their time together, but she was uncertain how much of her feelings were simply … gratitude. She barely remembered her sire, but she hoped that he had cared for her as much as Jack did.

She strolled out of the cottage and lifted her face up to the sun, smiling down at the sweetly-sleeping baby. Hard to believe he had been shrieking like something possessed so recently.

Kinya – one of their neighbors – nodded and smiled at her as he passed. She returned the smile. **_Good morning_**, she greeted him pleasantly, enjoying being able to communicate like this once more. Yes; Jack was able to understand her, and respond, but he preferred to communicate verbally – it was what he was accustomed to. And he was still very uncomfortable with her abilities. There was much in his mind that she could not access – nor would she attempt to force it – and she was amazed at the strength of his mind. But he feared that she would make the attempt.

**_Good morning_**, Kinya returned. He regarded her steadily. **_Would you accompany me to the harvest celebrations this evening?_**

**_Oh …_** She was taken aback at the directness and studied the man in front of her. Fairly tall, strongly built, a handsome face, with brown hair and light blue eyes, he was certainly not unattractive to her. He was probably about five turns older than her, but that was nothing.

But … was she ready for what the young man so clearly wanted? **_Can I think about it?_**, she asked.

**_Of course_**, Kinya replied gently, seeming to understand her hesitation. He bowed slightly to her, then walked on.

Alina pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. Jack. She had to talk to Jack. He was strong and sensible – he would advise her.

She searched for him using her empathic abilities and found that he was down by the lake. She went there and saw him standing, skimming stones across the flat surface of the lake with a deep frown on his face. **_Jack_**, she called softly.

He turned to her. **_Hey_**, he replied, sounding bone-weary and defeated. He threw another stone into the lake.

She was startled at the fact that he'd responded to her non-verbally, but didn't allow it to distract her. **_May I ask your advice?_**

"Go for your life," he responded flatly.

She blinked. **_What?_**

Then she felt his amusement. Reluctant perhaps, but definitely amusement. "I just … yeah; ask me," he clarified.

She took a breath. **_One of the villagers has asked me to accompany him to the harvest celebration tonight._**

"And?"

She chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip once. **_I do not know whether to accept._**

"Who was it?"

_**Kinya.**_

She felt his distaste. "Him? He's a bit old for you, isn't he?" he objected.

She was startled at that. **_He is only five turns older than me. That is nothing._**

"Hmmm." He grunted, then frowned. "D'you like him?"

Alina paused, stymied. **_I am … unsure_**, she admitted. **_He has a nice face, and a pleasing manner._**

"Kiddo; trust an old man on this. Guys that age … they're only after one thing." He gestured toward his pelvic region and she blushed at the inference. "You're still a child yet – no need to rush into anything."

**_I am not a child_**, she told him indignantly. **_Any more than you are an old man._**

"I'm old," he said flatly, "and I'm okay with that. I had my fun innocent adolescence. That snaky bastard Remor took yours away from you." His hands clenched into fists. "You should be hanging round with kids your own age."

**_I have nothing in common with them_**, she pointed out. In some ways, she had much more in common with this warrior who stubbornly insisted that he was old. He was not young anymore, granted; but he was strong and mature, with a peculiar intensity and magnetism that drew her to him.

The baby wriggled in her arms and held out his little hands toward Jack.

That caused a remarkable shift in Jack's mood, and he gave the child a wide teasing smile. "Hey, buddy!" he said, holding out his own hands to take the baby from Alina. She relinquished the infant quite readily – he may be sweet, but he was getting heavy – and watched as the baby settled against Jack's chest, babbling happily.

He was so good with this baby, and she imagined that he had been a wonderful father. She grieved for his loss and hoped that he would get another chance one day.

She smiled slightly. From the interest several of the women had shown in him, he would not remain alone if he chose not to. They had expounded quite blatantly on his physique, his face, his eyes … and had speculated about his sexual prowess, much to Alina's blushing consternation.

Yes; he was a handsome man, with a good strong body, but she did not think of him in a sexual way. Had never thought of a man in such a fashion. She shivered. Until Remor's assault upon her, she had never even been kissed by a man. Now she knew what a man was like in the grip of sexual desire – and she did not want that. It was ugly, distasteful and painful.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack settled the baby more comfortably into the crook of his chest, wondering what was going through Alina's mind. She appeared lost in thought – someplace not so nice, by the look of it – and he realized that she'd been right. She had nothing in common with the young men and women of this village.

They were carefree, happy, unmarked by life. Alina had known only abuse and hatred. He took a deep breath. **_You okay?_**, he inquired gently, surprised at how easy it was to use his mind like this.

She fixed him with wide gray eyes. **_No_**, she admitted. **_What if you are … correct about what Kinya wants? I … do not want … a man to touch me again._**

Remor. That bastard. He'd taken this little girl and broken her. **_Honey … not all men are like him_**, he tried to reassure her. **_One day, you'll find a man who'll give you all the love, tenderness and passion you deserve – not the brute lust you got from Remor._**

She was trembling fiercely now. **_I … I could not deserve a man like that. No decent man would want me … that way. And I … I …_**

And then she began crying.

Jack hated when women cried – he always felt so useless. He never had the right words. He shifted the baby carefully to his still-healing shoulder, muttered "C'mere" and wrapped his arm around Alina's shoulders as the poor tormented little girl cried her eyes out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Daniel; go!" Carter shouted, raising her P90 and firing off another round at the advancing Jaffa.

"Not without you, Sam!" the man called back, aiming his own P90 at the Jaffa's left flank.

Damn stubborn linguist – had he always been this much of a pain in the ass? She'd known him a long time, enjoyed their friendship, but was finding that it was a very different thing being in command of this man.

Her radio buzzed and she keyed the 'talk' button. "Carter," she said breathlessly.

"I have reached the Stargate, Colonel Carter," Teal'c said stolidly – little rattled the big Jaffa. "Lieutenant Andrews was injured whilst taking the 'gate and I have sent her back to the SGC." Staff blasts could be heard through the radio. "You must hurry, Colonel Carter!" he added.

The radio link shut down and she grabbed Daniel's shoulder. "Let's go!"

He got up quickly and fired off another round and they began running toward the Stargate, its event horizon shimmering invitingly.

A loud blast.

Sam fell to her knees.

Screaming white-hot agony ran through her body.

"Sam!"

"Colonel Carter!"

Darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**_Jack … will you come to the harvest dance with me?_**, Alina asked shyly later that day.

He looked across the small room to where she sat, patiently feeding the little boy. She'd now gotten the hang of how to feed him without giving him wind and she smiled softly at the greedy sucking of the baby's lips on the bottle.

"Say what?" he asked.

She blushed. **_I … do not wish to go with Kinya, but I am not comfortable going alone._**

Jack shifted his long legs uncomfortably. He'd managed to fend off four invitations to this shindig only that afternoon, but the look in her big eyes was so sweetly hopeful. She seemed to feel safe with him; maybe he could help her get to know some of the kids her own age.

He'd met a few of them already and they were nice kids. Fun-loving, carefree – much like he had been at that age. Hard to believe that only four years later he was deep in the murky world of Special Forces. They'd seen his talent in flight school and hadn't hesitated to make use of it.

"Okay," he said. "But you'll have more fun without me; I'm not big on parties."

She patted the baby's little back then laid him down in his crib. She fixed him with that steady gaze he'd noted on their first meeting. **_You are not as joyless as you would like me to believe, Jack_**, she told him. She crossed over to him and rested her head on his good shoulder. **_I have seen you with the children … with the animals. With them, you are an over-large child yourself._**

Okay; now she was teasing him. He smiled at that, glad that her mischievous spirit was returning. He didn't want to see her like she'd been that morning, a forlorn little bundle of shattered dreams and crushed spirits. "Yeah; kids and dogs are my favorite people."

**_Children and animals are very astute. They know when a person genuinely likes them._** She lifted her head and pierced him with those huge eyes – damn him; he'd always been a sucker for kids. **_So … will you accompany me tonight?_**

He'd given in already, but she seemed to need to hear it again. **_I will_**, he told her, absurdly pleased when she smiled. _Jack O'Neill; ex-Black Ops Colonel, suckered into chaperoning a kid at the local dance._ If those jarheads on SG-3 ever learned about this, he'd never live it down.


	8. Part 7

Alina looked at herself. **_Is that really me?_**, she inquired, touching her reflection breathlessly.

**_You are very beautiful, Alina_**, Kailan informed her. **_Did you not know that?_**

The girl shook her head, unable to take her eyes off her reflection. She was dressed in a sky-blue gown of soft flowing materials that gave tantalizing glimpses of pale flesh without being at all immodest, her hair was coiled and braided on her head in a crown effect and her lips were touched with a soft rouge.

Kailan had applied a light dusting of soft gold powder to Alina's shoulders and arms so that they now shimmered slightly. **_This dress was my daughter's before she died_**, the older woman told her. **_I know she would be pleased to see someone else look so beautiful in it._**

Uncaring of her hair, Alina quickly drew the other woman into a spontaneous hug. **_Thank you_**, she replied.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment. "Hey, kiddo! You ready to go?" Jack asked loudly.

**_He seems nervous_**, Alina said.

Kailan grinned mischievously. **_We convinced him to wear something new. He is not exactly … comfortable right now._**

Alina was curious and she went over to the door and opened it.

And stared.

_Oh, my. If he blushed when Reela and Kailan assessed him so openly, he will apoplexy when the women of this village see him in these clothes._ He was dressed in slim-fitting black pants that tucked into long matching boots, with a chocolate brown tunic that matched his eyes and was opened partway down his chest. The clothes outlined his long lean body and the brown tunic suited his silver-gray hair perfectly. His hair stuck up at several angles, giving him an oddly boyish appearance.

"Uh … you ready to go, Alina?" he asked gruffly.

She realized that her hand was still clutching tightly to the doorframe. **_Oh! Yes._** She stepped outside and smiled slightly. _Breathe, Alina, breathe_, she told herself. _It is just a party. Just a party._

"Wow, kid! You clean up pretty good," Jack said. He grinned. "You're gonna need a bodyguard when those guys catch an eyeful!"

**_Thank you. I think_**, Alina replied doubtfully. **_You look very well yourself_**, she added.

"Yeah … well …," he grumbled, his hands fluttering restlessly; it was likely that he would have pushed them into his pockets had he had any. It was one of his many mannerisms that indicated embarrassment. He cleared his throat – a sound that Kailan had already characterized as 'the hairball'. That was one of the other indicators. "Let's go already!" he said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Stargate Command:**

Sam Carter opened her eyes and looked around cautiously. Several small beds, machinery and white-coated personnel moving around. Great. Back in the Infirmary. Damn Jaffa.

Janet Fraiser came over to her, her brown eyes warm and friendly. "Hey there," she said softly. "No; don't try to speak – we had to intubate you."

_Ah._ That explained the strange sensation in her throat.

"Take a deep breath, then release it slowly," Janet said.

Sam did as she was told and felt the GI tube being pulled out. _Much better._ She coughed and swallowed painfully.

"Thirsty?" Fraiser asked. Sam nodded and the doctor produced a cup full of ice chips. Sam had never tasted anything so welcome. "You had us worried, there," Fraiser continued as Sam finished the cup. "Your team have been practically bouncing off the walls since we brought you in."

Sam smiled slightly. She could see it with Daniel and Andrews, but Teal'c had perfected the art of dead-still decades ago.

"D'you remember what happened on 239?" the doctor asked, producing a penlight and shining it into Sam's eyes.

Sam managed a short harsh laugh. "Jaffa … ambush," she rasped painfully. She took the other woman's wrist. "Please …," she said, "why can't I feel my legs?"

The doctor's eyes widened. "Ah," she said softly. But she sounded pained.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Janet Fraiser went into General Hammond's office with a heavy heart. _Good news, sir; Sam's awake. Bad news; she's paralyzed._

The General looked up from his computer. "Have a seat, Doctor," he said, indicating the seat opposite him with his typical courtesy. Janet had served under a number of Generals during her time as an Air Force doctor, but had found Hammond to be the most gentlemanly of them all.

"Thank you, sir," she replied, taking the proffered seat. "Colonel Carter woke up a half an hour ago."

"That's good news, Doctor," Hammond replied with a smile. Then the smile dropped. "What else, Doctor?"

Janet blinked and wondered briefly if omniscience came with the silver stars. "She can't move her legs. She can't even wiggle her toes. I'm hoping it's just temporary – a result of the blunt force trauma she suffered – but we won't know for a while yet."

"I see." Hammond closed his eyes briefly. "Well … I don't need to ask you to do your best for her, Doctor," he said. "Keep me appraised."

"I will, sir," Janet said. She sighed slightly. And now … now for Daniel and Teal'c. Since Colonel O'Neill's departure several weeks previous, the remaining original members of SG-1 had drawn closer together, and she knew that they were not going to take this latest body-blow well.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alina stopped short at the door to the large hall that had been put to use for the party. She had never seen so many people in one place – it was overwhelming. **_Jack … I cannot do this._**

He patted her shoulder gently. "Bit crowded, huh?" he said gently. "It's okay, kiddo. We'll go find a quiet corner and you can just watch for a while."

She breathed in, surprised at his instant understanding. **_I can do that_**, she agreed. She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and they walked into the hall. _I can do this_, she reminded herself as people turned to look at her and Jack.

Jack returned some of the less polite glances with fierce glares and they turned away in embarrassment. "Rubber-necks!" he mumbled, escorting her to a relatively quiet corner. "Yeah; you're a young pretty kid, but you'd think a bunch of telepaths would be more sensitive."

Breathing a little more easily now that they were away from the curious gazes, Alina managed to smile softly. **_These people see strangers so rarely, Jack_**, she reminded him. **_They are bound to be curious._**

"Yeah … whatever," he grumbled, stretching out a long arm and picking up a slice of fruit pie. He bit into it. "But they make damn good pie," he added with a boyish grin.

She sighed, watching him devour the sweet treat. **_How do you manage to eat so much and stay so slim?_**, she inquired.

"Active lifestyle," he said. "I tell ya; the day they put me out to pasture, I'll turn into a fat ol' fart so quick you wouldn't believe it."

Alina frowned, trying to make sense of that peculiar declaration. She wondered sometimes if he spoke the way he did simply to confuse her. Then she shook her head. **_I do not believe it_**, she decided. **_Even if you stop being a soldier, I do not believe you could relax long enough to become fat._**

And that was the truth. He was easily the most restless male she had ever encountered. Even sitting, his fingers would play with whatever came to hand, or drum impatiently. If they could bottle his nervous energy, there would be enough power to keep this community going for several turns.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Oy … what a headache!_ Jack had gotten used to Alina's presence in his mind and was even beginning to like it. And he could cope with several other people at a time.

But now … now, there were hundreds of people milling around and his brain hurt. He squinted slightly. _Suck it up, Airman! You can do this!_

Kailan stood up from her seat and struck a small gong sharply. "May I have your attention?" she asked.

Jack felt everyone's surprise at the spoken command and his head throbbed. God, it felt like his brain was trying to squeeze itself out via his eyeballs!

"We are pleased to welcome Jack and Alina into our community," Kailan said, her musical accent floating soothingly across the large hall. She tilted her head to Jack and Alina.

He managed to raise his own glass, despite the pain now screaming in his head. "Cheers," he returned.

Alina looked overwhelmed at the attention, and clutched tighter to his forearm. **_Thank you_**, she managed to whisper.

"And, my friends … I would ask that you communicate verbally tonight," the older woman continued. "We wish to make Jack feel welcome, not … squeeze his brains out through his eyeballs."

A low-level chatter began in the hall as everyone returned to partying and Jack felt the pressure in his head begin to subside. "Thanks," he muttered to Kailan. "How did you know?"

"Most of our people are born with this ability 'switched on', so to speak," Kailan said. "However, for a few, the ability remains latent until puberty. Then they are suddenly overwhelmed. It is … very painful."

Jack raised his eyebrows. Understatement of the century. "And you were one of 'em, weren't you?" he said, her empathy suddenly much easier to understand.

"Yes," she replied. "I was terrified, but I had good friends and my family to support me … to train me." She looked at him. "You appear to be handling it much better than I would have expected. You are … very mature for these abilities to suddenly emerge."

Alina's grip on his arm tightened suddenly. **_That may be … my doing_**, she confessed. **_When Jack and his companions arrived on my world, I had not been able to communicate for many turns. I was … so lonely and desperate. Jack's companions collapsed when I greeted them._** She chewed on her bottom lip. **_Could I have … tapped Jack's latent abilities?_**

"It is possible," Kailan said thoughtfully. She turned her attention back to Jack. "I can sense that your mind is … different to ours."

"Yeah … well …". Jack shrugged, eager to move on. "Aliens have been messing with my brain for years now. What's one more?"

Kailan gave him a look that reminded him oddly of Daniel. That linguist-patented "Jack; don't be an ass" look. "Jack; you are on our world. That makes you the alien."

Point taken.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alina breathed more steadily as the evening wore on. Jack's headache had clearly gone if his enthusiasm for the food and soft smile were anything to go by. Alina had partaken of the fruit pie he'd sampled earlier, and had found it good, if a little sweet.

She watched curiously as two young women about her own age came over to where she and Jack were sitting. "Alina," the dark one said. "It is good to meet you at last." She smiled warmly at Jack. "Jack," she added, "how is the head?"

He gave her a rueful grin. "Much better, now that you're not all shrieking in there." He rubbed his temple. "Man; what is it with girls and clucking like hens?"

The dark girl stuck her tongue out at him, then laughed. "Alina; I am Bethel and this is Katrin. Would you like to come and meet some of our friends?"

Alina looked over at Jack. **_Go on_**, he told her gently. **_They won't hurt you; they're good kids._** She hesitated still. **_Go on_**, he encouraged, patting her hand. **_You can't spend the whole evening sitting with an old fart like me. Go … be a kid._**

She sighed. **_You are not old_**, she argued, but got up anyway. She took in a deep breath, then allowed Katrin and Bethel to pull her into the crowds.

"Why does he do that?" Bethel inquired when they reached another corner occupied by several more young people. "He is not that old."

Alina shook her head. **_I do not know; perhaps that is how his culture views him. He is not of my world, and I know very little about his people._** She sat down next to Bethel, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks when one of the young men looked her up and down quite blatantly. _O Elements; why did I agree to this?_

_Because Jack asked you to, and you can refuse him very little_, her brain replied.

Katrin leaned over to the young man and smacked him roughly on the back of the head. "You are drooling, Li," she scolded fondly.

The young man blinked and went red. "I apologize," he told Alina. "But … you are very beautiful."

Alina managed not to blush this time. **_Thank you_**, she replied.

One of the other young men frowned. "Kailan asked us not to mind-walk tonight for your friend."

Alina sighed, her hand fluttering up to her throat. **_I was … silenced five turns ago_**, she communicated, remembering the sharp agony of the knife across her throat, then the warm orange glow of the strange device that had removed the outer signs of injury. Remor had not wanted to mar her skin in any way – that way, he could get a much better price for her when she matured.

Her new companions shuddered, feeling her pain as she recalled it. Bethel's hand squeezed hers. "That is horrible," she declared. "Let us talk of something else instead. Something … silly."

Alina smiled softly. **_I am not good at being silly, but I will try_**, she offered.


	9. Part 8

Alina giggled as Bethel talked about her childhood. Such a nice simple life she had had – full of fun, laughter and jokes. **_Then what did you do?_**, she inquired.

"I kissed him," Bethel said.

Alina gasped. **_But you had been shouting epithets at each other only seconds earlier._** Were all these people so … changeable?

Bethel laughed. "It shut him up," she replied. She stretched her arms out, then gave a wicked grin. "And I liked it." She nudged Alina. "So … tell us about your first kiss."

Alina shook her head. **_I have nothing to tell_**, she lied. **_I have never … kissed a man._** She did not want to remember Remor's painful bruising possession of her mouth.

"Never?" Katrin said, turning her head away from the young man she had been kissing quite passionately.

**_No._** Alina blinked. Was this so strange?

"You do not know what you are missing," Bethel said. "So … that means … you and Jack have never …?"

Alina blushed. **_No, never. I do not see him that way. He has become a good friend._**

"That seems like a waste," Bethel commented. She put a finger to her lips and looked over to where Jack was sitting, legs stretched out, chatting comfortably with several men his own age. "He is very handsome," she said. "I would very much like to bed him."

Alina was shocked at the bold declaration. **_He is not a commodity_**, she argued.

"No," Bethel agreed, "but he is strong and virile. Does his heart belong to someone?"

**_I do not know_**, Alina admitted. She took a large gulp of punch and smiled at her new friend. **_I do not believe you will be successful_**, she advised. **_He regards us as children._**

Bethel stood up and took a deep breath, then undid several of the clasps on her upper garment, exposing the tops of her breasts. "I am not a child," she declared. "I am a woman, and he is a man. I will pursue him."

**_Will you excuse me?_**, Alina asked. **_I feel a little dizzy – need to walk for a while._** Her new friends nodded indulgently, and Alina got up on unsteady feet. She had to warn Jack about Bethel. For all his confidence, he seemed uncomfortable when women showed an attraction to him – and it would likely be worse when Bethel tried it, due to the difference in their ages.

She went over to Jack, who was laughing at something one of the men was saying. His dark eyes danced merrily, his hair stuck out comically and a dimple pulled at his cheek. He suddenly looked many turns younger, and she was pleased at that – he laughed so infrequently; seemed to carry such sorrow.

She sat down next to him and touched his arm softly. **_You look very handsome_**, she told him.

"Ah, thanks," he replied uncomfortably. "You havin' a good time?"

**_Oh, yes. My new friends agree with me by the way. In fact, Bethel has already decided to approach you_**, she teased.

"What? But she's just a kid!"

**_People in this culture marry young, Jack_**, Alina reminded him. **_They have already begun selecting possible suitors for me._**

"Oh, geez! You're too young! Why do kids wanna grow up so damn fast?" he complained.

**_I am not a child, Jack._** Then she sighed, knowing it was useless to keep laboring this point. Stubborn male.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**One month later:**

Well … the other shoe had well and truly dropped.

Jack scowled around the cell he and several of the villagers currently occupied. Another freakin' Goa'uld cell – peachy!

Two weeks ago, the mothership had appeared in orbit and had begun beaming down Jaffa troops. Turns out this planet was chock-full of naqadah and the snake-head in charge wanted it.

The door opened and two big Jaffa stepped in. "Where is the one named Kailan?" the First Prime asked.

Kailan got up, somehow still managing to look dignified. "You will take me to your Lord, now!" she said.

Then her eyes glowed.

The villagers gasped and muttered amongst themselves. Jack just rolled his eyes. Seen one snake-head, you've seen 'em all. He'd begun to suspect the snake-heads had someone on the inside. They'd known far too much about the villagers. And that someone had to be a high-up.

"My Lady," the First Prime said. "Our Lord will be most pleased to see you well."

"Yes, yes." Kailan/snake-girl waved her hand. "And now I wish to see our Lord." She gave a smile, then turned and pointed to Jack. "Bring the Tauri with us!"

_Crap._ Jack hadn't seen anything of Alina since these goons had taken her away a week previously. She'd likely been turned into a slave – again – or she'd been snaked. "Not a chance, snaky," he taunted.

The two Jaffa strode over and clamped huge hands onto his shoulders, dragging him off the bench. "Okay! Since you asked so nicely!" he sniped.

They strode along the hallways in silence. Well … near-silence. Jack – being Jack – couldn't resist the snide comment; "Still goin' with the gold, huh? Bit cliché, dontcha think?"

He received a hard slap in the mouth as a response, and spit out blood. "Guess you don't agree," he muttered.

Eventually he found himself propelled into the peltak, as dizzily ornate as the rest of the ship. What was it with the snakes and gold, anyway?

"My Lord," Kailan said softly to the man standing with his back to them.

The Goa'uld turned and smiled. "Kailan; you have done well," he said. "And you will be rewarded."

"This is a man from the Tauri," Kailan said. "They have become a plague to be wiped out. I thought you would like to begin with this one."

The Goa'uld looked Jack up and down in silence, a puzzled frown drawing his brows together. Jack held his breath. He knew it would be best to say nothing. Just to be another 'Tauri'. But as usual, his mouth disagreed with his brain. "Hey, Bocce."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now the puzzled frown lifted. "The host," Ba'al said, sounding pleased. "You did not take another symbiote, I sense."

"No freakin' way. And stop calling me the host, cue-ball."

Ba'al smiled. "It appears you share my distaste for the Tok'ra. Understandable. They purported to be your allies, then used you for their own purpose." He took out a knife and used the tip to remove something from under his fingernail. "You will tell me the location of the Tok'ra homeworld."

"Dream on," Jack said shortly.

"Oh, I think you can be persuaded," the Goa'uld said silkily. He raised his hand. "Anat, my Queen. Present yourself!"

A small slim woman, dressed in beautiful jewel-colored silks, appeared from behind a curtain. "My Lord, Ba'al," she said, placing a caressing hand on his cheek and drawing him into a passionate kiss.

"Bastard! She's just a kid!" Jack shouted.

"You are … interested in this Tauri, are you not?" Ba'al asked as they parted.

"Yes," Anat/Alina said. She smiled maliciously at Jack. "I must learn how you managed to escape my beloved's fortress – you are an intriguing human."

"Go to Netu!"

"A wedding gift for you, my love," Ba'al said. "You will take this Tauri and pleasure yourself with him. Then I would ask you to sleep while his child grows inside the host." His eyes glittered malevolently at Jack. "Then, my Queen, you will kill the child. In front of the Tauri." He smiled – almost pleasantly. "If you do not wish that to occur, Tauri, you will tell me what I wish to know."

Jack stared at Anat/Alina, trying to find anything of the sweet innocent girl who'd saved his ass, who'd blossomed thanks to their gentle friendship. All he could see was the Goa'uld. "Not gonna happen, snake-boy! I'm not having sex with … that!"

Ba'al laughed and dismissed Kailan and the Jaffa. "Do as you will, my Queen," he ordered, then left the peltak himself.

Anat raised her hand, concentrating the ribbon device onto Jack's head, till he fell with a gasp of pain. "Bitch!" he shot out.

She smiled. "Perhaps, but I sense that you like a challenge, Tauri. You rescued my host from a life of slavery, from certain rape; for that, I feel a certain measure of gratitude. If you had not taken that action, I would not have such a beautiful host now."

She put her hands to her back and slid the silken array off her body, leaving her only minimally clad in narrow strips of a gauzy material that barely covered her pelvic region and breasts. Anat cupped her breasts, hefting them assessingly, and Jack looked away. That poor little kid …

"Surprisingly full and rounded for one so young," she purred. "She has a great deal of potential – her body is very desirable." She leered at Jack. "And she will come to womanhood with you."

"No chance," Jack said, eyeing her with hatred. He wasn't about to hurt the little girl screaming inside her own mind right now.

He looked closely at her, trying once again to see Alina. "C'mon, Alina – fight the snaky bitch!" he said.

"You are very protective of young ones; have you always been that way, or is it penance for killing your son?" Anat aimed the ribbon device at him once more and Jack, caught up in the agony inspired by her cruel words, was unable to resist the pain.

Suddenly, he could hear the familiar whine of zats being deployed and Anat raised her head, distracted from her fascination with turning his head inside out. She stepped backward and pulled her robes back over her body. "We will continue this later, Jack," she promised softly.

Jack drew his knees up against his chest and waited for whatever the hell was going to happen to happen.

The sound of the zat whined out once more and Anat dropped like a stone to the floor, writhing from the electrical charge. "Relax, Colonel O'Neill; I am Tok'ra," the latest intruder said. A woman.

Jack squinted into the darkness, but could only ascertain pale skin with a fuzz of short blonde hair. "Not Colonel anymore," he grumbled. "Retired." Better than AWOL, he figured. He gestured to the handcuffs that kept him from killing every snaky-assed Goa'uld he could find. "Care to let me out of these things?" he griped. "Not that I'm against a little kinky sex, but these things hurt like a mother."

"Of course, sir," the Tok'ra said, sounding like she was hiding a snicker. No … that was a human voice. A very familiar human voice.

Sir? Jack blinked and squinted harder at the Tok'ra. "Carter?" he yelped. Damn, he regretted that 'kinky sex' comment.

Carter smiled at her former CO. "And company, sir," she said. "You've met Garshaw before."

Garshaw? Then he remembered; that Tok'ra who was so damn fond of kissing him. Jack flexed his hands in relief as his former 2IC released him from the cuffs. "Thanks, Carter," he said.

"You're welcome, sir," Carter said, giving him a small smile, then digging in a pack and producing a healing device. "You've got some nasty cuts, sir," she added.

"Later," Jack grumbled. He had a million questions, but they could wait. So could his injuries. He indicated Anat, who was still out on the floor. "Can we take her with us? Get that thing out of her head."

Carter/Garshaw looked over at the girl. "That's … that's the empath we met on 779," she said. "You've been with her all this time?"

"Carter!" Jack barked. "Escape now. Questions later."

Carter blushed. "Yes, sir," she said.


	10. Part 9

Alina opened her eyes cautiously. She was lying on a stone slab of some kind, surrounded by many people watching her guardedly. An older man with dark eyes and a thinning pate bent his head. "The procedure is a success," he declared.

Alina cried out in fright and scrambled off the slab. "Goa'uld!" One of the first things Ba'al had done had been to place her in the sarcophagus to restore her vocal chords.

"Hey, easy!" Jack stepped out of the crowd and caught her in his arms. "It's okay, honey; they're not Goa'uld. They're Tok'ra."

Alina panted rapidly, her arms going round his waist and her face turning into his chest. "Tok'ra?" she asked stupidly.

"Yeah," Jack said, dropping a reassuring kiss to the top of her head. "Similar deal; snake in the head, but these are the good guys. The resistance, if you like."

If Jack trusted them, maybe she could trust them too. The older man with the dark eyes looked kind. She turned her head and shivered when she saw pain in Jack's eyes and evidence of healing wounds. What had Anat done whilst in possession of her body?

"I am Alina," she said, unwilling to leave the warm safety of Jack's arms right now.

The kind-looking man nodded his head and his eyes flashed. "I am Selmak of the Tok'ra. The Goa'uld within you has been removed – you are in good health."

Alina was … overwhelmed. "Thank you," she said, her large eyes shimmering with unshed tears. She swayed unsteadily in Jack's embrace. "I am … very tired," she said. "Is there somewhere I may rest?"

"Of course," the older man replied. "My name's Jacob, by the way. May I call you Alina?"

Alina was startled. She knew that the Tok'ra were the enemies of the Goa'uld, but had not realized that they literally shared the one body. She could feel both minds; one currently in the background. "You are … the host?" she said.

The older man smiled at her. "That's right; Selmak's my symbiote. We've been together about five years now."

"A match made in heaven," Jack put in. Alina managed a small smile – you did not have to be an empath to detect the sarcasm in his tones.

"We love you too, Jack," Jacob replied with a small grin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam Carter watched her former CO arguing playfully with her dad. **_I hope he'll be all right_**, she said to Garshaw.

**_He will do well_**, Garshaw returned comfortably. **_He has coped with much worse than this in his life._**

Sam felt Garshaw's shudder of distaste for what Kanan had gone through at the hands of Ba'al. The Grand Counsel had been disgusted by Kanan's betrayal and had had the High Council put out the Tok'ra equivalent of an APB on the renegade Tok'ra.

**_I suppose_**, Sam agreed cautiously, **_but I can't help wondering how much crap he has to go through before something gives._**

**_He is a good man, and deserves happiness._** Garshaw paused. **_What do you think he will do now?_**

Sam mused. If she knew the Colonel, he'd likely insist on 'gating back to Earth using the Tok'ra GDO and face his punishment. Two weeks after she'd left Earth to join the Tok'ra, she'd learned that the charge of AWOL had been supplemented by 'desertion'. And that meant court-martial for definite, with the possibility of life imprisonment.

She closed her eyes. Jack O'Neill would go mad in prison; she knew it. It would be the end of him.

_**I know you wish to protect him, Samantha – especially from himself – but the Colonel must do what his conscience dictates.**_

**_Yeah._** Sam sighed. Stubborn son of a bitch that he was.

The girl twisted in Jack's embrace and regarded Sam steadily. "I remember you," she said softly. "How did you come to join the Tok'ra?"

"Yes! Excellent question; pray tell," the Colonel chipped in, keeping his arms protectively around the young woman.

Sam ignored the twinge of jealousy she felt, reminding herself that this young girl had gone through a horrible ordeal – if she could derive comfort from the Colonel's warm embrace, she deserved it. "I was shot in the back with a staff weapon a few weeks ago," she said. "My spinal column was shattered – there was nothing Janet could do for me."

"So you joined the Tok'ra?" The Colonel sounded dubious, and she could understand that. "But you always said that whole Jolinar snake-in-the-head deal was the worst thing to ever happen to you!"

"And it was," Sam agreed, "but I was fighting her. And, no disrespect to the Tok'ra, but she acted more like a Goa'uld. I wasn't a willing host. This time I went into it eyes wide open. Garshaw's previous host was killed during the attack on Revanna." She managed a weak smile. "It's early days yet, but it's going well, sir."

"Lose the sir, Carter. I'm not your CO anymore," the Colonel said roughly. "And … you're okay now? Back's good?"

"Yes, s … Jack. I don't even have a scar." Sam was distracted when she saw the young empath shudder. "Colonel," she said.

"Jack …," the young woman said tentatively, her hand fluttering up to touch his bruised cheek. "I … I am sorry," she said, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"God, honey … you're not responsible for what that bitch did," Jack said. "You need to think about what you want to do next. But whatever you decide, I'll be there with you every step of the way."

Sam blinked at that. She knew the Colonel and the empath had formed an unusual bond, but this declaration was almost … lover-like. Surely not? The empath was little more than a child – couldn't be any older than Cassie.

The girl shifted in Jack's lap to look at Sam and the other Tok'ra. "May Jack and I talk in private?" she asked.

Sam dropped her head and allowed Garshaw to take control. A lot of the Tok'ra didn't do that as they felt it was overly dramatic, but Sam found it was easier to cope with the change in minds if her head was down. "Of course," Garshaw said gently. She and the other Tok'ra left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alina looked at the man she had come to regard as a father, despite his handsome features, tears falling anew. **_I … I am so sorry_**, she pleaded. **_I tried to fight her; but … I was not strong enough._**

**_Oh, God, kiddo …_** Jack stroked his thumbs under her eyes, wiping away the tears. **_I'm sorry too. That snaky bitch was in control of you. But you can still have a good life. You're young and beautiful. It will happen for you._**

**_Thank you, Jack_**, she communicated shakily. **_It is … so much to think about. I will need time._**

**_Plenty of it_**, Jack said, putting a soft kiss to one of her tear-stained cheeks. He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable, and she wondered what he was going to say next.

**_Jack … you wish to return to your world, do you not?_**, she queried.

He sighed and shifted again. **_Part of me does, but I need to be here for you too_**, he admitted roughly. **_If I go back to Earth, I won't be allowed to leave again. My ass will be court-martialed as soon as I set foot through the 'gate. I'll probably get a jail sentence._**

_**But … you were only seeking to protect me! Will your superiors not understand that?**_

Jack took a deep breath. **_I did a bad thing for good reasons. There has to be discipline in the military – officers can't go off half-cocked on their own missions._**

She wiped away the last of her tears. **_I will come with you_**, she added. **_If you are to be disciplined by your military, then I will stand up to defend you, as you defended me._**

**_But …_** Then Jack sighed. **_Why bother?_**, he complained. **_You're tiny, but so damn stubborn._**

Alina managed a weak giggle. **_I will take that as a compliment._**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Stargate Command:**

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC, sir!"

"Open the iris," General Hammond said with a sigh. He respected and liked the Tok'ra, but sometimes he wondered if they would ever visit Earth without bringing trouble with them.

The iris retracted and several Tok'ra stepped out of the event horizon onto the ramp. Jacob Carter, Sam Carter, a young woman he didn't know, although she seemed familiar somehow, and … Colonel O'Neill.

The young woman was clutching for dear life to O'Neill's hand as they walked down the ramp.

Hammond leaned into the mike. "All units; stand down!" he ordered.

Then he headed down into the embarkation room. "Colonel O'Neill," he said formally, beckoning two SFs forward, "I hereby inform you that you are under arrest."

The young woman suddenly wrapped her arms around O'Neill's torso. "Please do not hurt him!" she pleaded, fixing huge eyes on Hammond's face.

_What the hell …?_ George Hammond found himself wanting to protect her and even the two SFs stepped back a pace.

O'Neill stroked the young woman's hair. "It's okay, honey," he said. "I told you they'd have to do this." He looked over at Hammond. "I'll come peacefully, sir," he said.

Hammond breathed in deeply. He hated this. "Airmen; escort Colonel O'Neill to holding." He turned his attention to the young woman, who refused to let go of the Colonel. "We won't hurt him," he added gently.

She regarded him solemnly with those big eyes and … he remembered just where he'd seen those eyes before. This was the empath SG-1 had met on 779. "It is my fault," she confessed. "Jack is special and I … bonded with him. He was … driven to protect me when he felt my danger at the hands of my former master."

"I understand," Hammond said softly, now understanding why he felt so protective of this little girl. "But we have rules."

"I know." The girl sighed and loosed her hold on the Colonel. "Jack explained them to me and that he did the wrong thing for a good reason."

"I'll be okay, kiddo," Jack said, stroking her cheek before allowing the SFs to escort him out of the embarkation room.


	11. Part 10

"I don't know what to say, sir," Janet Fraiser said. She indicated the image on her right. "This is a typical human brain – we use at most five to ten percent of our total capacity." She then indicated the other image. "This is Colonel O'Neill's latest scan. As you can see, he's using over twenty percent, including some areas that aren't usually tapped by Earth humans."

Daniel pointed to one of the regions Janet had indicated. "Isn't that area untapped paranormal ability?" he asked.

"Yes." Janet was impressed that he'd seen that. "When the Colonel took the Ancient download several years ago, his brain usage increased to 90 capacity."

"It nearly killed him, Doctor," Hammond said. "Is that going to happen again?"

"That is unlikely, General Hammond," Sam Carter … no, Garshaw said. "He has spent the last two weeks with us and we have seen no indication of that. He appears to have made a strong empathic connection with Alina." She indicated the young empath, who was curled into one of the chairs, hugging her knees to her chest and looking utterly forlorn.

Hammond looked over at her and felt just like he did when Kayla or Tessa was hurt. He knew that she was blaming herself for Jack's current predicament, and for what Anat had put him through on Ba'al's ship. Damn Goa'ulds; how could they use a little girl like this? Then he answered his own question; because they knew that Jack would do anything for children. It was the man's greatest weakness.

"He can communicate telepathically with her and his first instinct is to protect her," Garshaw continued. "I would submit that he was under alien influence."

Selmak piped up, "In some ways it is similar to the Zatarc mechanism. Colonel O'Neill's mission in this case is to protect Alina. And if he is not allowed to do so … I fear for his sanity."

"He didn't do too good a job protecting her from the Goa'uld," Hammond said, choosing to play devil's advocate. "And he seems to have accepted that."

"General," Daniel said suddenly. "I met Jack more than a year before you did. And he was a very different man."

Hammond nodded his head; he'd seen General West's report and had been shocked by the psychological assessment. Why the hell had they reactivated a suicidal man? But then again, who better to carry out a suicide mission? Sometimes the Air Force was so damn heartless. "Go on, son," he encouraged.

"Trust me; Jack on that kind of guilt trip is not a pretty sight," Daniel said. "We all know he feels things very deeply, despite that dumb cocky fly-boy act." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "You know what he'll risk to protect someone. You remember that Orbanian girl, Merrin?"

Merrin. Hammond closed his eyes. Jack had literally kidnapped her when he'd learned that the nanites in her brain were to be harvested – a procedure that would effectively mind-wipe her. He'd come perilously close to court-martial that time – and he would never know how many favors Hammond had had to call in to prevent that.

"General …," Alina said softly, dragging his attention back to the briefing. "What will happen to him?"

"I can't say," Hammond said. "What we've learned could help him in defeating the charges against him, but …".

"But Jack has made enemies," Alina said. "Enemies who will use this as an opportunity."

Hammond just nodded his head. This girl might be young, but she was surprisingly mature.

Alina stood up and put a hand on the table. "Jack was pressed into the role of my protector, and he has shown no resentment toward me for that. He is a good man and I will tell your people as much."

"Thank you, Alina," Daniel said.

"But … I will not allow Jack to spend the rest of his life in a cell. It would destroy him, and I will not have that," Alina added. "I have other abilities besides what you call telepathy and will use them if necessary. I … I love him." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Despite what I did to him." The eyes opened and tears shimmered there. "I owe him a great debt, and will do everything in my power to honor that debt."

Hammond sighed. "Thank you for your honesty, Alina," he said. "Does anyone have anything to add?"

There was silence.

"Dismissed, in that case."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**One month later:**

Jack grimaced at his reflection in the mirror. He'd always hated the dress blues, but now that he realized that this was the last time he'd likely be allowed to wear them, he was oddly reluctant to let go.

His court-martial had been surprisingly short. Hammond had not been involved, as he was too close to the situation, and Lieutenant General Vidrine had chaired the trial. A good officer, but absolutely no sense of humor.

Alina had been allowed to testify and he'd been touched at her attempt to take on all the blame. He could've sworn even Vidrine's eyes had softened at her distress; what was it about that little girl that made people want to protect her?

Then Vidrine had called for recess so that they could deliberate and Jack had been taken back to holding.

And now … now they'd reached a decision and Jack was to go back into the court room. He would either walk out of it a free man … or he would walk away to a van full of MPs to escort him to Leavenworth.

"Let's go," he snapped at the silently waiting Airman.

"Yes, sir," the young woman replied.

They traversed the short distance to the court room, then the Airman escorted him in.

Jack glanced quickly around the room. All his friends were there – Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob, Alina, Sam, George, Doc Fraiser and several of the junior staff. Siler, Harriman, Simmons, Hailey (all four nine of her), Grogan and Satterfield. Good people, all of them.

He felt a soft kiss brush his cheek and started, then smiled slightly at Alina. She'd kissed him from twenty feet away – cool trick. **_Be of stout heart_**, she projected. **_I will be there for you – all the way._**

Jack smiled slightly once more, then drew himself to rigid attention as Vidrine and the three two stars walked back into the court room. All the AF personnel got quickly to their feet, including Sam and Jacob Carter, he noted with a quick morbid amusement. Hard to break the habit of a lifetime.

"As you were," Vidrine said. He looked around the court room. "Desertion is a serious charge, Colonel O'Neill, and not one that I would have expected to hear laid at your feet. You have a fine record – despite several counts of insubordination and defying direct orders – and the testimonies of your friends and … Alina have been taken into account."

Jack took a deep breath. Here it came.

"It is therefore this panel's decision that the charge of desertion be dropped as you were under alien influence at the time. However, the charge of absence without leave remains." Vidrine put his hands on the dais and leaned forward. "Therefore, Colonel, you will be restricted to desk duty for the next three months at the SGC and an official reprimand will be entered into your permanent record. After which, you will be returned to active duty."

A small happy squeal came from Alina's direction and now … Vidrine smiled slightly. "This session is now ended," he said.

"Ten-hut!" one of the two stars said.

Everyone stood to attention and saluted.

"Dismissed," Vidrine added.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lieutenant General Vidrine strode out of the court room, musing on one stubborn Colonel O'Neill. The man had more lives than a cat. He knew certain people were not going to be happy with his decision, but it was his decision. And while Vidrine had little tolerance for O'Neill's maverick attitude, he had even less tolerance for the games being played by Senator Kinsey and his like.

"Lieutenant General!"

He turned and saw the little empath come over to him. He felt a small smile tug at his lips – a hardened thirty-year vet who'd seen his first action in the jungles of Vietnam, and he desperately wanted to protect this little girl.

And he didn't even have O'Neill's renowned love of children. "Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you," she said, her large eyes staring into his own dark ones. "Jack is such a good man, and we need more good men." She regarded him thoughtfully. "He will not like it if he believes that you have risked yourself."

"No risk," he reassured her. "But … thank you."

"You are welcome," she said, linking her fingers together. Then she smiled. "Three months of paperwork?"

Another thing about Colonel John J. O'Neill. He hated paperwork. With a passion. But Vidrine couldn't let him get off entirely scott-free, could he? That would ruin the hard-ass image he'd cultivated for so long.

She gave him another smile, then reached up and touched his lean cheek. "You are another good man, Lieutenant General Vidrine," she said softly. Then her eyes widened. "I am … so sorry for your loss," she added. "But you will find happiness again one day."

Vidrine sucked in a painful breath. He'd lost his wife of twenty five years to cancer two years ago, and sometimes the wound was as raw as the day it had happened. "Thank you," he managed to get out.

"I know you do not believe me," Alina said. "But it is true. Your pain will never go away entirely, but there is the capacity for great joy in you." She now rested both hands on his cheeks. "You are a very good man, with a kind heart. You should let people in."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sir …," Sam Carter managed to get out, her big blue eyes shining with a mixture of tears and happiness.

"Lose the sir, Carter. You're not AF anymore," Jack said gruffly. Damn, she was so pretty!

"Damn; you're one lucky SOB, Jack," Jacob said, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks, Jacob," Jack said. He'd always liked Jacob, having gotten to know the guy pretty well since he'd taken Selmak. He wasn't too keen on the snake, but Jacob was a pretty cool guy.

Sam's eyes searched his face, silently asking permission for something she would never admit out loud to needing. Jack opened his arms. Permission granted. She went into them and slipped her arms round him, clutching hard. "You really are a lucky SOB, sir … Jack," she said.

God … Sam in his arms. He'd hugged her before, but not like this. She was so goddamn beautiful and her tall slim frame fit against him so nice. "Thanks for being here, Sam," he muttered, turning his face into her neck and brushing his lips briefly against the soft skin.

She took a quick breath that indicated that she wasn't completely unaffected by him either, then tightened her hold on him. "Always," she replied.

He raised his head and looked at her lovely face with raised eyebrows. "Always," she reiterated sotto voce.


	12. Part 11

Jack sighed heavily and threw his pen down onto his desk.

Three frickin' months!

He'd only been desk-bound a couple weeks and he was so ready to hurt somebody. Daniel, Lieutenant Andrews and Teal'c were off world with SG-13 and Sam had gone back to the Tok'ra homeworld a week ago. Another hush-hush operation.

He needed to go bug someone.

Or hit something.

Yeah.

He got up with a groan caused by having his ass stuck in that damn chair for the better part of a day. There was a knock on the door. "What?" he barked.

The door opened and Alina came in, eyes wide. "I thought you might like to come to the commissary," she said softly. "I am hungry." She gave him a shy smile. "I also felt that you were in need of … a break."

"Okay," he said gently, not wanting to scare her. Since they'd come to Earth, this was the first time she'd come to him of her own accord. She was still fighting her demons and seemed to be afraid of him.

He found that he missed the cheekiness that had developed and her gentle presence in his mind. And, bottom line; he didn't want a kid to be scared of him.

"Where are Daniel and Teal'c?" she asked as they strolled along the gray corridors.

"Ah … off world with SG-13," he said, nodding to a passing Airman. He snickered internally when he saw the besotted look on the young Airman's face. A number of the junior officers and non-coms had quite the crush on Alina, but she seemed completely unaware of the fact.

"SG-13? Is that not the … crazy team?"

So she already knew SG-13's reputation. They were one of the newest units, and had a certain … style. A style openly encouraged by its CO, Colonel Dixon. "Doc says they just march to a different drummer, that's all," he said. "Besides, I'm nuts and you like me, right?"

She sighed. "Do you really believe all these bad things you say about yourself?"

"Not so much," he temporized. He wasn't as dumb as he acted, but the act made people under-estimate him – usually to their downfall. And that act also made his favorite geniuses think and pull brilliant ideas out of their butts. "I was tryin' to make you laugh," he said. "D'you know how long it's been since you've giggled at me?"

She sighed again. "I am sorry, but … I am miserable," she confessed. She put her hand to her head. "I had such simple dreams. Of having children one day with a man who loved me and instead …".

_Instead, she's taken over by some freakin' Goa'uld, who forced her to abuse a friend._ Jack bit his lip. "Yeah," he grunted. A tear shimmered in one of her eyes and he put an arm around her delicate shoulders. She flinched, but didn't move away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alina looked at Jack's handsome face, his beautiful eyes, and took in an unsteady breath. O Elements, she had missed him! She allowed herself to lean into his embrace as they walked along the corridors, then blinked when she realized he had drawn her into her living quarters. "Jack?" she quavered.

"I didn't think you'd want everyone to see you crying," Jack said.

She sniffed. "You are probably right," she admitted. "Jack?" she added in a very small voice.

He didn't seem to need to hear the rest of that question. He simply drew her in tightly against him and wrapped his arms around her. She slid her arms around his waist and pressed her head to his chest, breathing in his comforting scent. She did not cry – that urge had gone now that she knew she was not alone – but she clung tightly to his waist.

He did not try to hush her, did not attempt any words – he just held her and nuzzled a soft kiss into her hair. She sighed deeply. "You are very good at this, Jack," she said, letting go of him reluctantly.

"Yeah … well," he muttered. "I've always been crap with the words, but most people seem to accept that."

"Not all?" She tucked her hand in his and drew him to the bed. They sat down, knees touching, and once again she felt that intense connection that had first drawn her to him.

His chest heaved as he sighed. "After Charlie … Sara tried so hard, but I … pushed her away." He shrugged. "I can't blame her for leaving me." He looked at her, his brown eyes suddenly so vulnerable she could have wept for him. "I have a bad habit of hurting people, and I don't want to keep doing that with you."

Now she allowed a tear to slide down her cheek. "You have never hurt me; I do not believe you would ever do so," she said. "Even when the Goa'uld was … hurting you, I could hear you telling me to keep fighting."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hi, Dad," Sam said. She looked at the mysterious device they'd found. It bore an inscription in the same script as the one that had been on the Atanik arm-bands. But, unlike the arm bands, they defied analysis. "Any luck with that thing?"

"No." Her dad sighed. He showed her the underside.

"That isn't the Atanik language," Sam said and frowned. "It does look familiar, though," she added. "Leave it with me and I'll have another go." She picked it up and traced the oddly familiar symbols. Just where the hell had she seen them before?

"Just don't forget to eat," Jacob Carter said, tucking her hair behind an ear. "I know what you're like when you're doing your earnest scientist thing."

"Earnest scientist thing?" Sam Carter snickered. "God, Dad; why don't you just make like the Colonel and call me a geek?"

"Sorry." Her dad didn't seem too apologetic. "I know you're a grown woman, Sam, and you have a Tok'ra now, but Garshaw can only do so much if you insist on going off on one of your marathon not-eating sessions."

Earnest! That meeting place for the ancient alliance! "Dad; I think this might belong to one of the first races. It's not Asgard, but I recognize it from the Heliopolis planet where we found Ernest Littlefield years ago."

Her dad dipped his head, indicating that Selmak was now speaking. "That is very good news, Samantha. Can you translate it?"

Sam shook her head. "No, but Daniel or the Colonel might be able to. Daniel's really good with languages and the Colonel's retained a lot of the Ancient knowledge he had downloaded."

Selmak snickered. Admittedly it came out of Jacob Carter's mouth, but it was definitely Selmak. She'd always been one of the less 'stiff' of the Tok'ra. "Samantha … you call the man you love – the man who is no longer in command of you – 'the Colonel'?"

"Selmak!" Sam was mortified. Sometimes having the oldest and wisest of the Tok'ra blended with a nosy father wasn't one of the greatest things in the galaxy. Then she sighed. "How long have you known?"

"Jacob suspected that there was a strong bond during your rescue of us from Netu. That bond was confirmed after the Zatarc testing."

Now Sam thought she was going to burst into flames. "Anise was supposed to keep those tests private!" Oh, Tok'ra Barbie was so going to get it!

**_Freya does not like you_**, Garshaw told her. **_She believed that by sharing this information with your father, he would report to General Hammond and get you removed from SG-1. And away from the Colonel._**

Sam blinked as she processed that tidbit. **_What the hell did I ever do to her?_**

_**You possess Jack's heart – she is attracted to him, and was jealous. Anise was less than pleased with her actions, but could not stop her without taking control entirely.**_

Tok'ra Barbie … liked Jack? And Jack was in love with Sam? **_You're wrong there_**, she argued. **_He cares about me a lot, but he and Alina … there's something there. I'd never come between them!_**

**_Believe what you will, Samantha._** Was it possible that a nine-inch symbiote with no shoulders could shrug? **_But I am much older than you, and I know that Jack and Alina's bond is far more familial than romantic. The child needs a father, and Jack needs to be a father once again._**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stubborn Tauri. When would she realize that she and Jack were simply made for each other? Garshaw was a lot more romantic than she would like anyone to realize. And in the perfect Garshaw universe, Jack and Samantha would have become the next Martouf and Rosha.

Of course, thanks to Kanan, that could never happen. Jack had been mistrustful of the Tok'ra in the first place and had only agreed to take a symbiote when it was made perfectly clear that his only other option was death. Then when Kanan had turned renegade and acted more like a Goa'uld … that had only cemented the Colonel's dislike.

Garshaw was sad at this. She had admired the Colonel ever since he had unmasked the traitor Cordesh and firmly believed that he would make an excellent host – with the right Tok'ra, of course. Like Jacob Carter, he had a wealth of military experience, a finely-honed strategic mind and a passion for 'doing the right thing'.

And she had even become accustomed to his warped sense of humor.

The Tok'ra had been fighting the Goa'uld for so long that many had forgotten how to enjoy the simple things. A man like Colonel O'Neill – so mature and yet so child-like at times – reminded them that there was still hope left in the universe. Even with everything the man had gone through in his short life, he still had hope.

He liked to claim that he was a cynical old man, but Garshaw and Samantha both knew that he was quite possibly one of the most positive people they had ever known. How many people always stated firmly that they would get out of a situation alive, that there had to be a Plan B, and that nobody gets left behind?

An intriguing mysterious man whom Garshaw's host loved with all her young heart.

Even if she was not yet ready to admit that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack wandered along to the commissary, having decided to emerge from bureaucratic hell for a piece of pie. Oh hell, make that two pieces! Signing requisitions and carrying out officers' reviews was not his idea of a good time.

The klaxons sounded. "Unauthorized incoming traveler! All defense units to the embarkation room!"

Jack plastered himself to the wall as a herd (was that the right collective noun?) of SFs charged past him in all-out defense mode and waited for all hell to break loose. There were currently no SG teams off world. It had to be either the Tok'ra or Bra'tac. Or Jonas. Although the Nox and the Asgard both had IDCs, they rarely used them. They hadn't seen the Nox since Skaara's Triad years ago, and the Asgard preferred to beam people straight out of the SGC.

"All units; stand down!"

Jack let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and decided that pie could wait. He strolled along to the embarkation room and couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips. "Hey, Sam," he said.

"Colonel O'Neill." Garshaw put her hands to his shoulders then kissed him on each cheek. "It's good to see you again."

Was that a smirk on Teal'c's face? After six years' friendship with the guy, Jack knew he was nowhere near as stoic as he acted. "Yeah," he mumbled. "You too."

"What brings you to the SGC, Grand Counsel Garshaw?" Teal'c asked.

Excellent question.

"We need your help," Garshaw said.

_The last time you needed our help, I ended up with a house guest!_, Jack wanted to say but didn't. "Yeah?" Did he sound hostile? He couldn't help it; the Tok'ra brought out the worst in him – he barely tolerated Selmak and Garshaw. On his good days. And in bureaucratic purgatory, today was not a good day.

Garshaw's head dipped and then a very Sam sigh issued. "Jack; we'll tell you about it in the briefing room. And spare us the anti-Tok'ra rhetoric."

Geez! Could Tok'ra get PMS? Thankfully, the edit button in Jack's mind chose to function and the thought was left unspoken. "Then briefing room," he said, waving Sam up the stairs ahead of him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack stretched his arm out and picked up the little device Garshaw had placed on the table. He ran a finger over the etchings. "Writing looks familiar," he said. He squinted slightly. "If you know immediately that the candle-light is flame …"

"Go on," Daniel said, sounding intrigued. He'd recognized the writings as a variant on the Ancient language, but hadn't been able to get any further.

Jack's fingers tingled slightly as the device warmed up. "Then the meal was cooked a long time ago."

_What?_

"That's … that's what Oma Desala said to me when we went to Kheb." Daniel now sounded stunned.

"Hey; I just translated it, I didn't write it," Jack defended casually. He waggled his eyebrows at Garshaw. "So … you any good at understanding Zen koans?"

Another long silence.

"What?" Jack asked innocently. "Daniel … You know I was Special Forces for over ten years. Did you really think I could get by in some of the crappiest places on Earth without learning some other languages?"

The younger man looked abashed. "I should have known better," he admitted. "You're nowhere near as stupid as you pretend."

Jack just shrugged, but was nevertheless pleased. The dumb act served him well, but he was glad that his friends thought better of him.

"Nobody could be as stupid as he pretends, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said solemnly enough, but Jack caught the wicked twinkle in the big Jaffa's eyes.

"So … any ideas what the device does?" General Hammond's voice brought everyone's focus back to the briefing room.

"We've tried to analyze it, sir, but like the Atanik armbands, it's resistant to Tok'ra physiology," Sam said. "But it seems to respond to the Colonel's brain waves."

"What can I say? I'm special." Jack smirked and fiddled with the device a little more. He depressed a tiny little indentation and suddenly …

A hologram of a woman appeared and began speaking. "_If this device has been activated, it means that we have been successful. Your people are not the first evolution of your form …_"

"We know that already," Jack muttered. They'd learned that when they'd found that Ancient woman … Ayiana … in the Antarctic. Right before Kanan.

"Know what, Colonel?"

Sam gave him a wide-blue-eyed stare, but Jack cut her off. "Just listen, Carter!"

"_Many millennia ago, we were devastated by a plague. Our numbers cut to less than ten thousand. Half of us left to travel to another part of the universe to begin again. We seeded human life over many thousands of worlds and prospered. Then a terrible enemy came – an enemy known as the Wraith. We are not a warring people; we could not succeed against them. We concealed our great city under the waters and left again. Only one thousand of us now …_"

And then it cut out. "Are ya kidding me?" Jack said indignantly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alina could hear a woman speaking. In her own language. Intriguing. She went to the briefing room, but was stopped by a young SF. "I'm sorry, ma'am – you can't enter," the man said.

"Then may I wait here?" she replied politely. The young man was only doing his job – there was little point in yelling at him.

"Of course, ma'am."

Alina wrinkled her nose. "I am several turns younger than you are, Sergeant. Please could you call me by my name?"

"Ma'am?"

"My name. It is not hard to pronounce," she teased lightly. "My name is Alina."

The Sergeant's ears turned pink, much to her surprise. During her time on Earth, she had perfected her empathic techniques so that she no longer read someone's thoughts and emotions unless by her choice. The Earth people did not share her ability and she knew that it worried them. "I'm sure they won't be much longer," he offered.

"Thank you." She peered into the briefing room and saw Jack talking, his hands gesturing animatedly to emphasize his point. She smiled, wondering what would happen if someone cut off his arms – would he even be able to communicate any more?

She looked around the briefing room and saw Samantha-Garshaw of the Tok'ra smiling at Jack's animation. That was a soft, fond smile, making her fair features even more beautiful. As if sensing her regard, Jack looked over to her and gave her a warm smile in return. Not a smirk or a taunting grin, but a genuine smile. The type of smile that dimpled his cheeks and lit up his eyes.

Alina had been the recipient of several Jack O'Neill smiles and liked how they took so many years from his face. That was the kind of smile she had seen on an image of him with his lost son – it was the smile engendered by deep love.

Love … She examined Jack's and Sam's faces. She loved Jack and wanted him to be happy. She liked Sam a lot and thought that she deserved happiness too. There was no denying the attraction between them – there could be more if they only had the courage.


	13. Part 12

**Several months later:**

Alina woke up and stretched in the big bed, looking around blearily. She had been living on this world for over four months now and was still sometimes disoriented. But things had gotten better once she'd been given permission to live off base with Jack. She smiled fondly at that thought.

The hard-bitten, grumpy Colonel had become very special to her – the father she could barely remember – and she knew he loved her like a daughter. So much so that she even bore his family name.

Alina O'Neill.

Thanks to the Air Force, she had obtained all the documentation necessary to begin a life on this world … _in this country_, she reminded herself. And she had begun learning to drive courtesy of General Hammond. She had had one lesson with Jack, but he was not the most patient of men and it had not gone well.

The lesson had ended abruptly when she had dented the bumper of that big black monster he drove. He had called her words she had not realized existed … she had smacked him hard across the face and had fled back to the base in tears. She had become so accustomed to Jack's sweet side that she had forgotten just how dangerous he actually could be.

It had taken several days for things to get back to normal between them. She was afraid of arousing his anger once more; he was angry at himself for making her afraid of him. It had been General Hammond who had sorted them out in the end. He had locked them in a holding cell until they started talking. Primitive but effective.

She got out of bed and pulled a robe on over her pajamas. Soft cotton pajamas decorated with peculiar images that purported to be human but had yellow skin and only three fingers and a thumb on each hand. She smiled again – the man did love The Simpsons – then headed to his bedroom.

He'd come back yesterday from his first trip off world in several months looking like something a wild animal would not drag in. Very wet planet. Very. His hair had been sticking up even more than usual and he and his team had been soaked to the skin.

She knocked on his bedroom door. "Jack?"

Nothing.

She was surprised – he was a notoriously light sleeper, awakening at the slightest sound or touch. Too many years in Black Ops, he had confided. She opened the door. "Jack?"

Then she saw him. O Elements; how could such a tall man make himself so small? He lay on his side, head under a pillow with his knees tucked up to his chest and his rear sticking up comically. She had never understood the expression 'sleeping like a baby' until now.

She went over to him and touched his shoulder. "Jack," she said.

He sat up and the pillow fell away. "Mornin'," he said gruffly. "Time's it?"

She looked at the clock. "Six thirty," she told him.

"A-ah! You shoulda woke me sooner," he grumbled. "It's your first day at college today – you can't be late."

"We will not be," she replied comfortingly. "And I could not wake you sooner – I have only just awoken myself."

Alina O'Neill. Psychology freshman at the University of Colorado – in Colorado Springs. Only one hour away by car. That meant she could come home every night rather than living on campus like most of her fellow students. Jack had pointed out that she might experience some teasing by the students for wanting to stay at home, but she did not care. She had found a real home for the first time in her life; she was not ready to leave yet.

"Very logical, counselor," Jack said, scrubbing his hands through his hair and leaving it sticking up stupidly. He got out of bed and looked around. "Where are my jeans?"

"How would I know?" Alina laughed. "Despite what you may think, I do not actually possess psychic powers." She went over to his closet and opened it. "Jack … you have to wear your dress uniform today for your trip to Washington. Would … you wear it when you drop me off at the school?"

"College," he corrected absently, then scowled. "Why d'you want to see me in the monkey suit, anyway?"

"You look so strong in it. Very powerful. I am proud to be your daughter and I want everyone to know that," she replied softly.

His mouth opened and closed several times. Then he shook his head. "Damn, kid. You sure know what to say to shut me up."

"Hah," she replied cheekily. She headed out of the bedroom. "Would you like some coffee?" she added.

"God, yeah," he called after her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two young women had met up under a big tree with a UCCS banner to watch their fellow college students … and the guys, of course … and didn't pay much attention when a big black truck roared into the parking lot, screeching to a halt very near them.

Until the door opened. A young woman got out and was promptly followed by a tall, older man. A tall, older man dressed in Air Force blues, rows of medals on his chest and silver eagles on his shoulders. A tall, older man with silver-gray hair, broad shoulders and long, long legs.

"Kate; you're staring," Beth said, trying not to gape herself. "He's too old for you."

"Don't care," Kate said. "I want to have that man's babies." She fanned a hand rapidly over her face. "I knew there was a military base not far from here, but … geez! You don't expect one of 'em to come here looking like something out of GQ!"

"Tall, gorgeous and a fly-boy," Beth agreed. Then the man took off his sunglasses. "With chocolate-brown eyes," she gasped. "Okay; tall and gorgeous is giving me his babies."

"Heads up." Kate nudged her. Tall and gorgeous was striding over to them, with the young woman close to his side.

"Ladies," he said politely, "where will I find the psych wing?"

_Christ!_, Beth thought. Low baritone, a hint of huskiness, and a touch of Minnesota. She'd been born in Minnesota and could recognize the intonations. _Take me now; I'm yours._

"Uh … hello?" he barked.

Wow. Full-on military mode! And by those eagles, he was a Colonel! Then Beth realized neither she nor Kate had spoken. "Sorry," she managed to get out. She waved her hand to the building just behind them. "That's the psych … uh … wing. The psychology department. I'm a psychology major … that's how I know … first week here, though." _Okay, Beth; you're babbling. Stop. Now._

The look on the man's face clearly indicated his agreement. "Yeah. Thanks," he said. He looked down at the young woman. "You gonna be okay?" he asked gently.

The petite girl nodded her head. "I will be well," she said, then stretched up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Good luck at the Pentagon, Jack. And try to be nice."

"Ah, you know me. Always nice. Especially with politicians. Just love politicians!" he responded sarcastically. He handed the girl a large book-bag, which she slung onto her shoulder. "Have a good day, kiddo, and I'll see you tonight."

He kissed her on the cheek, then tipped her a lazy salute, pushed his sunglasses back on and sauntered back to the big black truck. And then tall and gorgeous was gone. _Damn._

Kate and Beth looked at each other, then at the girl, who was clutching onto the strap of her book-bag, clearly terrified, and clearly trying to hide it. There was something about her … like she was from so far out of town that she needed protection. "Hey," Beth said. "So … you're taking psych too?"

The girl nodded her head. "Yes, with a minor in Women's Studies," she said in that faintly exotic accent. "I would be grateful if you could show me where to go – these buildings all look the same to my eyes."

Beth chuckled. "Yeah; I felt the same when I came here last week. I'm Beth by the way, and this is Kate."

"I am Alina," the girl said.

Definitely from out of town. "Nice ta meecha," Kate offered. "So … who was the guy?"

"Guy?"

"You know … tall and gorgeous?"

Alina still looked blank, then her eyebrows rose. "Oh! That is Colonel Jack O'Neill; my father."

"Christ; your mom's a lucky woman," Beth said wistfully. Colonel Jack O'Neill was way too old for her, but she still wanted his babies.

Alina smiled. "I do not remember my mother – she passed away when I was very small," she offered. "But Jack has been very good to me."

"You call him Jack?" Beth wouldn't have thought he'd be one of those vain guys who didn't want to be called Dad – he had 'great father' written all over him.

"Ah." Alina smiled again. "He is not my birth father. He unofficially adopted me several months ago after I came to this p … country."

Yep. Colonel Jack O'Neill was a great father. Tall, low sexy voice, gorgeous brown eyes and full head of silver hair. It was official. Beth Sanderson wanted his babies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, sir … can I have the keys?" Sam Carter said.

Jack's eyebrows rose. He'd gotten back from DC a half an hour ago and had just changed into his beloved BDUs when Sam had arrived from the Tok'ra homeworld for two weeks' R and R. "Did I miss a memo?" he asked.

Sam got that look she got when she was examining some weird piece of machinery or when he was being particularly obtuse. "I can't settle into your house if I don't have the keys with which to let myself into your house," she told him.

He looked at her. Big blue eyes, blonde hair and dressed in Earth civvies – blue jeans that showed off long slender legs and a soft lilac sweater that hugged her curves. She looked hot, and he doubted he could refuse her anything. But he was still confused. Then he groaned. "Did you, perchance, speak to a tiny little empath who shall go nameless?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Sam said. Then she went pink. "Oh, God … didn't she ask you? I'm sorry, sir. I'll stay on the base."

He touched her shoulder. "Nah; it's okay," he said. He dug in his pocket and produced a key-chain with a small Homer figurine. "Just don't expect anything fancy," he added.

"Sir?" She was still eyeing him like she would a particularly engrossing piece of machinery.

"A-ah! Knock off the sir! You're not living with me for the next two weeks and calling me sir!" he protested. "You've called me Jack before; do it now."

And now she smiled. "Yes, s … Jack," she replied, taking the key-chain from him.

"Colonel O'Neill; report to the briefing room!" the PA blared out.

"I'll see you tonight, sir," Sam called as he turned to head up the stairs.

"Yeah," he said and trudged up the stairs. Crap; Sam Carter living in his house for two weeks! Would he end up murdering his daughter or thanking her? He didn't know yet.


	14. Part 13

Alina went with her two new friends to the commissary … no, the refectory, she reminded herself … and looked through the selection of foods. She picked up a large plate of salad and a can of diet soda.

"Hey, fresh meat!" Four young men dived into the queue of people to pull Beth, Kate and Alina into exuberant hugs.

Alina flinched and her tray fell from suddenly boneless hands, her heart pounding. _O Elements, why are men so hormone-driven?_. Then she shoved hard at one of them. "Get off me, you … asswipe," she said. She had learned that expression from one of the female SFs at the SGC and found it quite fitting.

The young man stepped back and she sensed he was about to say something cutting. Then he stopped short and looked into her eyes. "Sorry," he said. "Give her some space, guys!" he added.

Alina breathed in hard, trying to control the urge to run. She had to try to fit in. Had to learn to get over her fear of men. "Thank you," she whispered, blushing when she saw the mess of salad on the floor. She cleaned up the food and dropped it into a bin, no longer hungry.

By now, Beth and Kate had worked their way free of the remaining three men, laughing and disheveled. "You okay, Alina?" Beth asked.

"I am … fine," Alina lied.

The young man groaned loudly. "Alina? You wouldn't be Jack O'Neill's daughter, would you?" he said.

"Yes," she said.

"I'm Chris," he said. "Your dad asked me to keep an eye on you the first couple days; make sure we didn't hit on ya." He looked worried. "I didn't know who you were. You're not gonna tell him, are you?"

She could sense that he had meant no harm in his youthful enthusiasm. And while she was touched at Jack's protective nature, she also felt a little resentment. Was she truly so helpless that he had designated a chaperone for her? "I will not," she promised.

Chris looked relieved. "Thank God for that!" he said. "Your dad's one scary son of a bitch. What the hell does he do?"

"He works at the Cheyenne Mountain Base," she said. "For NORAD." The Stargate Program was not a public endeavor on this world.

"NORAD? He's a space geek?"

Now Alina was feeling evil. "He is a space geek who spent over a decade in Special Forces," she confided. "And he really is a dangerous man, so be good," she teased.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack sat in his big truck, speeding down the freeway, humming along off-key to one of the arias from 'Tosca'. God … open road, sunny evening, opera. What could be better? Oh, right – Sam waiting for him at his house.

Life was sweeeeet.

He pulled to a halt at a stoplight and waited, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. The big powerful truck and the sexy man driving it drew several interested stares from passing women, but he didn't notice.

The stoplight turned green and he put his foot down, eager to get home. When had life suddenly decided to give him a break? He had a beautiful daughter who loved him, and was going to spend the next two weeks with the woman he'd loved for a long time. He just prayed his stupid mouth wouldn't ruin things – it tended to operate independently of his brain.

He pulled into his small driveway and sat in the truck for several seconds, finding himself oddly nervous. _Christ, O'Neill; it's your freakin' house! Get in there, man!_

Buoyed by this little pep talk, he got out of the truck and high-tailed it to his house, swinging open the door. "Honey; I'm ho-ome!" he said loudly.

"Honey?" Sam Carter poked her blonde head round the corner and grinned. "Good day, Jack?"

"Not bad," he said, walking into the living room. He looked at Sam. Still in the blue jeans, she'd discarded the lilac sweater and wore a sweet little gray tank top number. Was it the tank top, he wondered irrelevantly. Then he grinned. "But it's getting better."

She put her hands on her hips, drawing his eyes to the rather nice curves. _Oh, gimme a break!_, he pleaded to the unseen powers that were laughing their asses off at him right now. "Are you leering, sir?" she asked pointedly.

He drew himself up to his full six foot two. "I'm a Colonel in the United States Air Force," he said. "I don't leer."

"You leer," she contradicted, drawing herself up to her own five nine. Nice height. He liked that she was tall. Wouldn't have to bend double to kiss her.

"When have I ever leered?"

"Sir; you leered at me less than five minutes after we first met," she said. "Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman," she mocked. "I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists."

Busted. He had thrown in a small smirky leer. But it had nothing to do with her as a woman. He'd wanted to unsettle her – she'd been too damn cocky. "Guilty," he said. "Let's drop it now, huh, Sam?"

"Of course, Jack," she replied soothingly. Then she went over to him and put her arms around his neck. "Of course; I wouldn't be averse to a little leering now and then. In private of course."

"What?" Okay; he was nowhere near as dumb as he acted, but she was being very … un-Carter.

She shook her head woefully. "The man is clueless," she announced to the air, then pressed her lips to his, tugging his bottom lip in between hers and running her tongue along the crease.

_Whoa! All units; this is not a drill! Sam Carter's lips on Jack O'Neill's! Repeat; this is not a drill!_ He opened his lips and finally allowed himself to enjoy a Sam Carter kiss that wasn't virus-induced, AU or time loop inspired.

Open road, sunny evening, opera, Sam waiting for him at his house. What could be better? Oh, right – Sam's lips on his.

_By the way, Alina; thank you._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alina stood next to Jack and Samantha, reveling smugly in their new closeness. Samantha had been staying with them for a week now, and Alina had never seen Jack so … content. At peace. Jack had muttered something about Alina being a 'yenta', but appeared to have forgiven her for her meddling.

Alina was beginning to get used to her new life at college, although the sheer … brashness of most of the young men was unnerving. She could block their thoughts and their emotions, of course, but it was harder to block the physical contact. She sighed deeply, wishing that she was not so small. She would bet that a tall strong woman like Samantha had never had this sort of problem.

She had no classes today, so had decided to come to the SGC with Jack and Samantha for their meeting with Teal'c's old mentor. She had heard much of Master Bra'tac from her friends, and was interested in meeting the wily old warrior.

"Receiving Master Bra'tac's IDC," Sergeant Harriman said.

"Open it, son," General Hammond replied, turning and smiling at Alina. She returned the smile, reflecting fondly that the General was such a sweet-natured man. Jack referred to him as a 'teddy bear' – that still puzzled Alina. She did not see the parallel between a high-ranking military officer and a child's toy. But she knew it would take her a long time to become accustomed to Jack's idioms.

The iris retracted and two figures stepped out. An old man – wiry and strong – with a gray beard and piercing dark eyes, and a young human male with dark blonde hair and a tall slim body.

"Jonas Quinn," Teal'c said, sounding pleased. He looked over at General Hammond.

"No need to ask, son; just go," the General said.

Alina chuckled at that; so many people seemed to forget that Teal'c had actually been alive for over a hundred years.

"Well … let's go, kids," Jack said. "Doesn't do to keep the grouchy old coot waiting."

"All right." She, Jack and Sam accompanied Teal'c into the embarkation room and she watched Teal'c greet the young man with obvious pleasure. She nudged Jack. "Are they related?" she asked. He did not have the markings she had learned were typical for an adult Jaffa.

"Nah," Jack said. "Jonas is from a place called Kelowna – new allies. He's their liaison to us. Saved Daniel's life a while ago." He grimaced. "Nice kid, but smiles a lot."

The old man came over to them, staff weapon in hand. Alina slid in front of Jack and eyed the warrior cautiously. He grinned ferociously. "You seek to protect the one you love? Admirable, but foolish. I could snap you like kindling."

Alina's eyes widened. He was supposed to be an ally? Then she heard Jack huff with laughter behind her. "Ah, leave her alone, you horrible old man," he said.

Bra'tac laughed. "It is good to see you too, human," he offered. He looked at Alina. "This is your protégé, O'Neill?" he asked. "I would have expected something more … befitting to a warrior of your prowess."

"There is more to battle than mere physical strength," Alina said indignantly.

"Then why do you not fight the hashak who torment you?" Bra'tac shot back.

Jack gave her a dark look. "Are you having trouble at school?"

"Yes, but … I did not want you to know. I did not tell anybody." She looked at Bra'tac. "I did not know Jaffa were empathic."

He snorted. "We are not. But I have lived a long time, little one, and I know when someone lives in fear."

"Hey!" Jack snapped his fingers in front of Alina's face. "Trouble at school?"

Alina sighed. "I truly believe they do not intend any harm," she said. "The … other young women seem to reciprocate, but I … cannot."

"Teal'c. Who's your friend?" the young man – Jonas – asked.

"This is Alina," Teal'c said. "Alina; this is my friend, Jonas Quinn. He is a very good friend of mine."

Jonas smiled. "That means a lot to me, Teal'c," he said. He reached out and took Alina's hand gently. "It's nice to meet you, Alina," he added.

She shivered at the wave of physical desire she felt from him and tugged her hand away as discreetly as possible. "It is good to meet you, Jonas," she said, shoring up the shields in her mind.

He looked at her. "I know that Earth women don't like men to fight battles for them," he said. "But I'd be pleased to show you how to defend yourself." He smiled at Jack and Teal'c. "I've learned a lot from Teal'c and the Colonel."

Alina refrained from telling him that she was not actually from Earth. She was pleased that he thought her capable of fighting her own battles. So many men – even Jack – equated her tiny stature with helplessness. "I … thank you," she said. "There is a gymnasium several floors below," she added. She looked over at Jack. "You do not need me for this meeting, do you, Jack?"

"Nah." Jack stretched his arms high above his head, then looked over at Jonas and Alina. "Well … you kids should go. Have fun."


	15. Part 14

"O'Neill; you appear troubled," Teal'c said shortly after the two youngsters had left the embarkation room.

Jack shrugged his shoulders as they made their way up to the briefing room. "I just … I wish I'd known she was having trouble at school. Why didn't she come to me?"

"She wished to fight her own battles, O'Neill," Bra'tac said. "As she pointed out, there is more to battle than mere physical strength."

Jack looked thoughtfully at the Jaffa Master. "Point taken," he acknowledged grudgingly. Then he sighed. "You've never had kids, Bra'tac; you can't understand."

"Perhaps not," Bra'tac admitted. "But if you respect her as well as love her, you will allow her to fight her own battles."

The old coot had a way of cutting right through the crap. Jack scrubbed his hands over his face. "Damn," he muttered. "I just … I want to go to that college and beat the hell out of those horny little bastards."

"As would I in your position, O'Neill," Teal'c said. Then he smiled slightly. "But would you really wish to face Alina's wrath when she found out?"

"And she would," Sam said, linking her fingers with his and squeezing them comfortingly. "You know what college kids are like for gossip."

"Actually … I don't," Jack said. He'd never been to college, having entered the Air Force straight out of high school. He'd gotten his degree at the Air Force Academy, then entered OCS. Then he chuckled. "But I know what girls that age are like for gossip."

"Chauvinist pig," Sam chided mildly as they entered the briefing room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alina put a hand to the back of her neck to rub out the kinks. "Oh … ow," she muttered. She had always been physically fit – the life she had led prior to meeting Jack had not allowed her to become flabby – but there was a difference between running a house and fighting a strong young man at the peak of health.

"You fight well," Jonas offered, passing her a towel.

Alina dabbed at her face, silently bemoaning the fact that Jonas had not even broken a sweat. "Thank you," she replied, now more comfortable around him. She smiled at him. "But I do not believe you."

Jonas looked offended. "I've got no reason to lie to you," he said. He pushed some hair out of her eye. "It's all right to be afraid," he added. "Teal'c taught me that only fools have no fear. Fear keeps a person alive in battle. The trick is not to let the fear take control."

Alina sighed. "That makes sense, but … I have lived in fear for so long that it is hard." She sat down on a bench and Jonas sat next to her.

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want," he said.

Alina sighed again. "I … was taken from my home when I was very young and brought to another world as a servant. As I grew older and stronger, I took on more and more duties. For every act of rebellion, I would be physically punished."

She shivered and Jonas clasped her shoulder. "It's all right," he said.

"I was luckier than some of my people," Alina continued. "My master did not require me to share his bed. At fourteen turns, however, I developed physically." She indicated the curves of her hips and breasts. "For the next four turns, I lived in fear that he would take my maidenhood. Then I met Jack and learned that there were actually good, kind men. But …".

"But it's difficult to forget the lessons of the past," Jonas chimed in.

His hand was warm on her shoulder and she wondered why she did not fear him. "Yes," she replied, then put her hand on his, linking their fingers together. "You understand."

"I do," he said.

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes, fingers linked. Then Jonas dipped his handsome head and brushed a sweet gentle kiss over Alina's lips.

Alina jerked backward, startled. She had only been kissed by two men; her former master and the Goa'uld Ba'al, who had really been kissing Anat, not her. Neither man had been gentle or loving, and she was unprepared for the softness of Jonas's lips. "I … I am sorry," she said. "I was not expecting that."

"You've not been kissed before," Jonas said softly.

"Not in affection," Alina admitted. "I have enjoyed your company today, but …". She gulped, perilously near tears.

"Then could we become friends?" Jonas asked, sitting down opposite her so that he was not looming over her. "I promise; I won't touch you or kiss you unless you want it too."

Alina looked into his youthful open face, his bright eyes and felt the honor, the nobility. "I would … like to be your friend, Jonas," she said. She leaned over and linked her fingers with his once more. Then she groaned. "Oh, my neck," she mourned. "I had not realized I was so out of condition."

Jonas gave her a smile. "It doesn't show," he said. "As the Colonel would say, you're gorgeous."

Alina giggled at his playful tone, not feeling any threat from him. "I like your looks, too," she said. "They are very pleasing."

"Thank you," he said lightly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After Alina had showered and changed, she realized that her muscles were distinctly sore – unused as she was to fighting. She decided to go to the Infirmary and see if Doctor Fraiser could help her. She liked the auburn-haired doctor and it was also nice to know someone who did not tower over her.

She stepped into the Infirmary and saw a tall slim girl about her own age sitting on a gurney. "Is Doctor Fraiser in?" she asked the girl.

"She's around somewhere," the girl said. "Siler got injured, so she's seeing to him."

"I will wait, in that case," Alina said and eased carefully into the chair with a low moan. O Elements, she was going to hurt tomorrow!

"So; you have a name or should I just say hey, you?"

"I am Alina."

"Wow; you're the one Jack adopted, right?" The girl smiled suddenly. "I'm Cassie Fraiser; Janet's my mom. So … what's it like having Jack as your dad?"

Alina took a breath, her head spinning at the barrage from the other girl. "Most of the time, it is wonderful," she said. "I was orphaned very young and did not know how good it could be to have a father. And Jack is very … sweet."

"Sweet?" Cassie laughed, then shook her head. "I shouldn't laugh; you're right. He's a great guy and I love him a lot. It just … doesn't go with the hard-ass Colonel image he portrays."

"I think we both know that he is far more complex than he would like to believe," Alina said.

Cassie got a knowing look in her eye. "Yeah; he's nowhere near as stupid as he pretends," she said. "I remember … when I first met SG-1 … I kinda hoped he and Sam would adopt me. Then I learned about the stupid regulations." Then she sighed. "Of course, I love my mom, and I wouldn't change her for anything. But Sam and Jack … For two smart people, they're really dumb at times."

Alina smiled. "Not so dumb," she confided. "I invited Samantha to stay with us for the time that she is on Earth."

A little squeal of happiness came from Cassie. "You didn't?"

Alina nodded her head. "I did. My people have abilities that yours do not possess. There is almost an … aura between Jack and Samantha. One that could be love. It just needs to be nurtured." She smiled again. "I love Jack so much … he deserves to be happy, even though he does not believe it."

"Yeah; I don't get that," Cassie said. She looked at Alina. "You know about Charlie … right?"

"Of course."

"Jack … he's never forgiven himself, and I don't think he ever will," Cassie continued. "I think he's probably always loved kids and protected them, but since Charlie … Well, he'll do anything for us. Even die if necessary."

"I would rather he lived for us," Alina said. "Especially now that he and Samantha are free to love each other."

"Yeah … which would be easier if Garshaw wasn't in the picture," Cassie said. "Jack's never really liked the Tok'ra, but the last year or so he's been really antagonistic toward them. Like he hates them."

Alina knew something of what Jack had gone through with Ba'al due to Kanan's actions, and could perfectly understand his anger. But to despise all Tok'ra for the actions of one struck her as bigotry, and that dismayed her. She had not realized that Jack could be so narrow-minded.

"So … you're limping," Cassie said.

Alina put a hand up to her sore shoulder and kneaded it carefully. "I was learning how to defend myself," she said. "As Jack would say, I got the crap kicked out of me." She sighed. "For a diplomat, Jonas fights very well."

"Jonas?" Cassie's face lit up. "I didn't know he was coming here today." She grinned suddenly. "So … what d'you think?"

"About what?" Alina was stumped.

"Jonas! He's pretty cute, isn't he? Not as cute as Daniel, but still …".

"He is handsome," Alina admitted, then her brain caught up with her. "You are interested in Daniel?"

"I'm not in love with him," the other girl said – perhaps a little too swiftly. "But he's gotten pretty buff lately."

Alina blinked. She thought that she and Cassie were both speaking English, but she had made little sense out of that last declaration.

"Hey! This isn't about me and Daniel – and there is no me and Daniel; Jack would have a fit at the idea. You think Jonas is handsome?"

"Yes." Alina saw no harm in admitting that much. "But if you wish to … date him, then do so. I have no intention of pursuing anything with him."

Cassie blinked at her. Then grinned. "Thanks. I just might do that," she declared. She got off the bed. "D'you know where he is right now?"

"He was in the gymnasium several minutes ago," Alina said, a little dismayed. But she was not ready to kiss, to be touched … She had no claim on the handsome Kelownan.

"Cool. See ya later," Cassie said.


	16. Part 15

"Colonel O'Neill," Garshaw said calmly, dragging Jack's attention back from where it had been wandering. Nice beach, Sam in a black bikini …

Jack tried to control the distaste he felt at hearing the woman he'd loved for years talking via a freakin' Goa'uld. "Sorry," he said, turning to the Tok'ra and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You were saying?" he prodded.

"I know that you are … uncomfortable with my sharing Samantha's body," Garshaw said. "You despise us."

"I … what? No, it's just …," Jack rambled, wishing that he was anywhere else. Hell, he'd take being back in basic doing push-ups in the rain over this! "I'm tryin' to get over it," he hedged.

"It is all right, Colonel; many of the Tok'ra you have met have unfortunately done nothing to improve your opinion of us. And after Kanan …".

Jack sat up from his slouch, heart pounding. "Let's not, okay?" he barked.

"If you will give me a chance, I believe that you will come to like me," Garshaw said. She smiled suddenly. "Do you know how rare it is for a symbiote to admire the same male that two of her hosts admire?"

"You're … you're female? I thought Tok'ra had no gender." Jack waved his hands.

"Strictly speaking; you are correct, Colonel. However, Tok'ra often take on the gender characteristics of their hosts. I have always had female hosts and have therefore taken on much of their traits." She smiled again. "After you exposed Cordesh and I kissed you, my host Yosuf told me that I should have kissed your lips if I really wanted to embarrass you."

Jack shuffled a pile of old TV guides. "Huh?" The kisses on the cheeks had been embarrassing enough!

"I admire you as a person, Colonel, but am not attracted to you. We are completely incompatible in that respect. However, Yosuf admired you physically, and I suspect the idea of kissing your lips was not just to embarrass you. And you know how much Samantha desires you."

"Oh, yeah …". Jack allowed a lazy grin to curl his lips at the remembrance of the rather steamy make-out session they'd had just last night before going to their still separate bedrooms.

"Then why have you yet to share yourself with Samantha in the most physical way?"

Christ … Jack blushed fiercely and looked out at the night sky. _Thor? Old buddy? Old pal? Wanna help me out here?_

Nada.

"Jack?" Sam's soft voice brought him out of his embarrassment.

"Yeah." He groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Look … Sam …".

"It's okay. I know you haven't got a clue what to say," she replied. _Whoa, déjà vu._ "I know it's going to take time for you to get used to the fact that I have a hitch-hiker." She smiled and curled her fingers round his. "But Garshaw and I both care for you a lot." She turned and cupped his chin with her spare hand. "And I find you very sexy," she added in a breathy whisper.

All the little hairs on the back of his neck stood up. "Back atcha." He swallowed hard.

"So …". It seemed that Sam was tired of talking for, the next thing Jack knew, he was flat on his back on the couch with a warm blonde Tok'ra stretched across him, soft lips doing marvelous things to his neck.

"Sam," he grunted, wanting at those lips. But they were too fascinated with exploring his neck. Especially the hollow just below his Adam's apple. It was getting pretty hard to think – he'd never worn a warm horny Tok'ra before and he found he liked it.

In a move he would be pretty damn proud of when he thought on it, he used his extra height and weight and flipped them so that he now lay cradled in the warmth of her jeans-clad thighs. "Better," he said, taking her lips with his.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack woke up to find a blonde head on his chest and slim fingers tracing symbols on his abdomen. "Hey," he said, the muscles in his abdomen quivering at the tickling sensation of her neatly-trimmed fingernails.

"Morning, Jack," Sam said. "Wow, you sleep like the dead. I never would've guessed."

He pushed the blonde mop out of her eyes. "Well, it's different when I'm at home," he said. He lifted her chin. "No regrets about last night?"

Her blue eyes sparkled. "Only that we didn't do this years ago."

He grunted. "Well, getting our asses hauled to Leavenworth woulda kinda taken the sheen off of things," he said. He stretched his long lanky body and felt Sam shiver against him. "What's the matter? You cold?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Hell, no," she said. "You're like a blast furnace." She brushed her lips against his Adam's apple. "Who needs blankets when you're around?"

Jack snickered. His other bed partners had all said the same thing, but he wasn't about to tell Sam that. And then the thinking stopped. Her lips fastened on the tendon at the side of his neck, suckling gently. "Geez, Carter! What's this thing you have for my neck?" he gasped.

Her head lifted and she gave him an evil grin. "I think I was part vampire in another life, sir," she said.

The way she slurred the honorific made it actually sound dirty and … things started stirring south of where she was concentrating her attentions. Christ! He was on the wrong side of fifty, but his body didn't seem to realize that. They'd made love several times during the night – apparently that wasn't enough to satisfy his libido for the day.

"So …," he said, perusing his options. Go make coffee then tackle the laundry or have slightly sleepy sex with a hot blue-eyed blonde. Heh. Talk about a no brainer. He leered at her. "Ya wanna get busy?" he asked.

She sputtered with laughter. "God; how old are you?" she asked.

Jack had sometimes wondered that himself. "That wasn't the answer I was lookin' for," he complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She pursed her lips and widened her eyes, trying for an innocent look. He wasn't buying it. "What was the question again?"

He slid his hands down her back to cup her rear. Nice, firm, rounded ass. That woman could wear a pair of BDUs in a way the Air Force had likely never imagined. "I said," Jack repeated, "ya wanna get busy?"

She smiled at him. "Oh, yeah," she said, her hands skimming down his abdomen to land south of his navel. "I want to … get busy."

As he melded his lips with Sam's, Jack reflected contentedly that this was probably one of the better ideas he'd ever come up with. Then the thinking stopped, and pleasure took over.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lying with one Colonel Jack O'Neill in a tangled boneless heap after some very hot love-making, Sam reflected that she hadn't envisioned this happening when she'd accepted Alina's invitation to stay with them while she was on Earth.

Fantasized maybe, but she'd never thought it could really happen. Even though she was no longer in the Air Force, the fact that she had a 'hitch-hiker' could have been a big stumbling block. Jack had never trusted the Tok'ra and after Kanan … She closed her eyes at the fury roiling through Garshaw.

Trying to distract herself from her painful thoughts, Sam ran a lazy hand over Jack's chest. Nice chest. Scarred, with lean well-worked muscles. "What?" he mumbled.

"Nothing." Her hand trailed down to his stomach and circled his navel. "You're pretty sexy, you know."

"Gimme a break, Sam," he said. "I'm no kid anymore."

She chuckled. "Neither am I," she said. "I think you've worn me out for a good while yet."

He sighed. "Damn; you're good for an old fly-boy's ego," he said, trailing a finger down her spine.

She shivered at the gentle touch, feeling her insides … quiver in anticipation. She dipped her head and began kissing his chest, running her hand down his side to cup one of his firm ass cheeks. "Great butt, fly-boy," she mumbled.

He gave her own ass a cheeky squeeze and she yelped. "Back atcha," he said hoarsely.

He chuckled suddenly and she stopped what she was doing to glare at him. "What's so funny?" she asked. Yes, it had been a long time since her last sexual relationship – before she'd joined the SGC – but she hadn't thought she was that much out of practice!

He grasped the hand that wasn't clutching his butt and moved it down to his front. Her eyes widened. "Ah."

"Yeah," he said. He slid his hands into her hair and gave her a sweet soft kiss. "Who needs Viagra when I've got a hot horny blonde, huh?"

"You going to talk all day or are you going to get to work?" she asked, sliding one of her thighs between his and ministering to that very nice chest once more.

Suddenly she found her world spun 180 degrees, and was now flat on her back with one sexy bird-Colonel doing … things to her. Things that made her feel … good. Really, really good. Great. Fan-damn-tastic. Then she abandoned her search for superlatives when a pair of soft warm lips descended onto her breast. Jack was right; sometimes she did think too damn much.


	17. Part 16

Jonas Quinn didn't think he'd ever been so … scared in his life. He'd also never realized just how long it took to walk from the embarkation room to the gym.

He'd known bigger men, had witnessed pure evil … but nothing could compare with what he was about to face. The man was so intimidating.

"Jonas," the man himself said, looking up from where he'd been beating the hell out of a punchbag.

Jonas was a lot younger than this man and pretty closely matched in height and build. But the other man was a trained killer, a predator. He swallowed hard. "Colonel O'Neill," he replied.

The other man resumed his steady beating. "Something I can do for ya, Jonas?" he asked.

"I'd like to talk to you," Jonas said. "About Alina."

The man's shoulders stiffened and he caught the bag mid-swing. "Yeah?"

Jonas took a deep breath. He could do this. "I don't know what would happen here, but in Kelowna, when a man's … interested in a woman, he talks to her mother or father to … uh … get their blessing."

"Ah." The Colonel pulled off his gloves. "We're not in Kelowna, Jonas," he pointed out ever so helpfully.

Jonas paused. Was the Colonel teasing him? Hard to tell. Jonas was pretty good at reading people, but the Colonel was unfathomable at times. "I know, but …". His voice cracked and he felt irritated. For goodness sake, he was a man not an adolescent! "I have a lot of respect for you, Colonel, so …".

"So … you want to date my daughter." The Colonel looked at him thoughtfully, but not too menacingly. "You're a bit old for her, aren't you?"

Jonas truly considered that. After all, neither he nor Alina were from Earth – they didn't share the same hang-ups that some Earth people did about age differences. "Only ten years, Colonel," he pointed out. "And from what little Alina's told me, she had to grow up very quickly."

"Precisely," the Colonel shot back. "She had to grow up too damn quickly. She didn't get to do the things regular kids got to do. So, in some ways, she's still just a child."

Jonas looked at the Colonel, wondering if the older man realized just how much of his carefully-guarded intelligence he'd given away. "I've got no intention of pressuring her, Colonel," he soothed. "I'd like to get to know her better. And yes, I find her beautiful, but I'm past the age of thinking with my hormones."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack processed that statement. He'd had no intention of interfering with whom Alina dated, although she'd shown no inclination toward that yet, but he hadn't been able to resist the opportunity to yank Jonas's chain. But then he saw the deep earnest look on the younger man's face and felt a little bad. Maybe a slightly more mature man would be better for Alina than the 20 year old horn-dogs at that college.

"Well … I'm not against it, per se," he told Jonas, "but it's up to Alina in the end. Have you spoken to her about it?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jonas squirmed mentally. He really didn't want to admit to the frightening older man that he'd kissed the young woman and scared her. But he'd never been good at lying. "We've talked," he said, "and she agreed to be friends."

"But …?"

He really wasn't as stupid as he acted, Jonas thought, squirming again. "I'm worried she was just … trying to placate me. I … uhm … kissed her – and I think I might have scared her."

"You kissed her."

The Colonel had adopted that monotone that indicated trouble and Jonas squared his shoulders, preparing himself for whatever the man was about to do. "Yes, sir. It was supposed to just comfort her, but … the look in her eyes."

"She's an empath, Jonas," the Colonel said. Still in that flat tone.

Jonas blinked. "An empath?"

"She can feel other people's feelings," the Colonel clarified.

"Oh," Jonas said blankly, now understanding Alina's fearful response to his kiss. She'd suffered under the threat of sexual abuse for several years – had maybe even experienced it – and then she'd felt Jonas's own desire for her. The unexpected flare of passion that had made him want to sweep her into the kiss to end all kisses. "So …" – he forged ahead – "you know her better than I do. And you've known me a while. Would she truly want to be friends with me?"

The Colonel looked at him, then the side of his mouth tipped up slightly. "She doesn't seem to have caught onto the whole lying thing," he said. "If she says she wants to be your friend, she'll be your friend. She'll likely be the best damn friend you've ever had." Then he heaved his shoulders. "But, you hurt her …".

"Yes, sir." Jonas swallowed hard once more. He didn't need to hear anything further.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alina stepped out of the old building, her arms linked with those of Beth and Kate, listening to them make happy plans for something called a 'frat party' that evening. Alina had been invited too, but the idea did not appeal to her at all. It sounded far too much like one of her master's … her former master's … events for her comfort.

"You sure you won't come, Alina?" Kate said. "It'll be good for you. You can't spend all your time studying."

Alina smiled at her friend. "I am sure," she said. "I don't wish to be a … wet blanket, and I would be at such a party."

"How d'you know?" Kate tugged her arm, then put on a pouting face. "Please?" she said.

Alina shook her head. "I … I can't," she said. She had become quite good friends with Beth and Kate, but they knew very little of her past; fabricated or real. Just that she was from another part of the world and had gone through a lot before being granted asylum in America.

She struggled with herself. She owed them something. They had been so good to her since her arrival at this college. "I … had a difficult time before I came here," she said haltingly. "I grew up knowing little but fear. And that fear lingers, even though the cause of it has gone."

Kate and Beth linked their arms more firmly with Alina's, perhaps seeing the tears shimmering in her eyes. "It's okay; you don't have to tell us," Beth said gently as they let go. "We won't pressure you anymore. But … something to think about. If you keep on like this, whoever did this to you has won. D'you want that?"

Alina was startled. She most emphatically did not want that, but it was still difficult. "I'll think about that," she said with a sniff. Then she smiled as she saw a familiar dark blonde head. Jonas Quinn. He'd contacted her several hours earlier on the cell phone Jack had given her and asked if he could meet her for coffee somewhere after school let out. She liked the cheerful young man, and had agreed readily, glad that the SGC had relaxed their policy regarding letting off-worlders off base. "I should go," she added.

"A-ah!" Kate said, sounding uncannily like Jack. "Who's the babe? And how the hell d'you know so many gorgeous guys? I want answers, young lady!"

Alina giggled. She had shown Kate and Beth pictures of her new friends – they had seemed quite infatuated with Daniel, Teal'c and even Jack. "Jonas is another of Jack's friends," she said, "from Cheyenne Mountain."

"Damn!" Kate said. "Maybe I should join the Air Force, huh? I love a man in uniform!"

Jonas came over to them. "Afternoon," he said politely, then extended a hand forward. "Can I take your bag, Alina?"

Ignoring her friends' raised eyebrows, Alina gladly handed over the very heavy book-bag to the young man. "With pleasure," she admitted, rotating her shoulder with a soft groan.

Jonas gave an exaggerated gasp. "What do you have in this – bricks?" he teased, slinging it over his shoulder. "It weighs more than you do!"

"Hardly," she said mildly. Then she sighed; Beth and Kate clearly weren't going to go anywhere until they were introduced. "Jonas; these are my friends, Beth and Kate."

"Good to meet you, ladies," he said with a warm smile.

"You too," Kate said with that purring tone that Alina had long since learned to recognize as the tone she used when she was attracted to a man. "So, tell me; where've you been hiding all my life?"

Alina felt slightly put out. Was she jealous? Then she caught Jonas's uncomfortable look and immediately felt ashamed of her nasty thoughts. He was a courtly young man, quite old-fashioned – of course he would feel uncomfortable with Kate's blatant attention.

She slid her hand into Jonas's free one and looked at Kate sternly. "He's taken," she said.

Was she insane? Quite possibly. But it was worth it … if only to see the look on her friends' faces.

Hmmmm. She'd definitely spent too much time with her father.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jonas felt Alina's tiny hand slip into his larger one and tried to block the rush of desire – he wasn't about to frighten her off now. "I'm taken," he agreed.

And that wasn't a lie.

He'd had his flirtations – both on Earth and on his homeworld – but he'd never felt anything like what he felt for this beautiful little empath. It was attraction, respect, desire … with a strong sense of protectiveness. She was so tiny and frail-looking – small wonder Colonel O'Neill had risked his career to rescue her.

Kate pulled a face. "Nuts," she said. She put a hand on a rounded hip – of course Jonas looked! He was a man, after all – and smiled at him. "Any more like you at home?"

Beth stomped on her foot. "Christ; take a cold shower, woman!" she advised. She grinned at Jonas and Alina. "Sorry about that," she said. "You can dress her up, but you can't take her anywhere."

"Hey!" Kate laughed, sticking out her bottom lip. "Okay; I'll be good."

"That's a first," Alina offered with her own mischievous grin.

And that weird tumbling-over-the-edge sensation settled once more in the pit of Jonas' stomach.

"Christ! What is this; pick on Kate day?" Kate grumbled, then slung an arm around Alina's shoulders. "You sure you won't come over to the party? It's Lambda Zeta – they're not as lame as the other fraternities."

"I'm sure," Alina said softly, squeezing Jonas' fingers. "You go – have fun," she added.

"Okay," Beth said. "We'll see you tomorrow, then. Have a good evening … whatever you end up doing."

"I will," Alina said.

"Nice to meet you," Jonas said, smiling to the two young women as they strolled away.

He turned back to Alina, pleasantly surprised that she hadn't let go of his hand. Her little hand felt very nice against his larger one – soft, but with a few calluses as physical evidence of the life she'd endured. Despite her looks, she was no fragile waif. "So … can you recommend a good coffee shop?" he asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alina allowed her hand to remain inside Jonas' large warm one – it felt surprisingly nice, not at all threatening – as they strolled along the busy street, chatting of inconsequential matters.

Many people looked as they passed – two youthful attractive people would always garner attention – and Alina realized that she no longer resented her looks. She trusted Jonas, liked him, found him handsome.

She had had a small crush on Jack when she'd first met him – she realized that. But it had really been hero-worship. What she was beginning to feel for the young Kelownan was … something new.

Was it love? Romantic love?

She did not know, but she was willing to find out.

"Hey, daydreamer! You still with me?" Jonas teased, squeezing her fingers.

She returned the friendly squeeze, marveling at his natural affinity for this variant of the Tauri language. Teal'c had lived here for six years, yet his interactions remained formal in the extreme.

"I'm still here," she said, then tugged him in the direction of her favorite coffee shop. Daniel had introduced her to it several months earlier, and she had become addicted to their cappuccinos. Jack had just snickered when he'd found out and had promptly blamed the 'space monkey'.

Her father was quite possibly the strangest man she had ever met.


	18. Part 17

"Whatcha doin'?" Sam asked, slipping her arms around Jack's waist from behind and nuzzling into his neck.

Jack turned in her embrace, the slight smile not reaching his chocolate-brown eyes. "Worrying," he admitted simply.

"Jonas is a good man," Sam said comfortingly. "You know he wouldn't hurt Alina."

Jack heaved a sigh. "Oh, I know that in my head," he admitted. "But … she's been through so much no-one should ever have to go through. He's already scared her once inadvertently – I'm worried that he could set her right back."

God … the man was such a great dad! Sam had seen signs of his paternal nature before – with Cassie, Rya'c, Reetou Charlie, Merrin – but seeing his day-to-day interactions with Alina made her grieve once again for Charlie. No-one should ever have to outlive their children.

"She's stronger than you give her credit for," Sam said comfortingly, bringing a hand up to rub the taut muscles of his shoulder. Nice. Very nice indeed.

Jack O'Neill was such a fox.

Jack sighed again, his hand coming up to cover hers. He wasn't one for the words, but could express himself very well through gestures and touch … and those brown eyes of course.

Gorgeous, sexy brown eyes …

Sam had never had a particularly high libido, and that had never bothered her. But making love with Jack O'Neill was something else. The man had skills.

**_Indeed_**, Garshaw offered **_I have to admire his ingenuity. He is far less inhibited than the other Tauri I have encountered._**

Oh, yeah. He seemed to instinctively know what she liked and didn't like. What would make her sigh. What would make her hum. What would make her …

Crap; was it getting hot in here?

"You okay, Carter?"

She was standing with her face in his neck, but was pretty sure she could hear a smirk replace the worried frown. "Are you smirking up there?" she inquired.

Another thing about Jack O'Neill … he seemed to know when she was horny too.

The man was some kind of a savant.

"Carter; I'm hurt!" he exclaimed dramatically, the mood suddenly light and playful.

She slid her hands round and goosed him.

"Fine," he said, returning the cheeky squeeze. "I'm smirking. It's every old guy's dream come true – a hot blonde getting horny for 'em."

She'd given up the battle of his age; no longer outwardly disputing his claims to being old. And she had come to like his description of her as a 'hot blonde'. This man knew there was more to Samantha Carter than the blonde hair and blue eyes, so he could get away with pretty sexist remarks.

Besides, she thought of him as a silver fox. Fair's fair.

"Fine," she replied. "You admitted it; I'll admit it." Then she blushed, causing Garshaw to snicker inside of her. "I'm … ahh … kinda horny."

"Cool."

Yeah. He was eloquent.

But, Sam reminded herself, as skilled hands slid under her top to reacquaint themselves with her stomach and breasts, talking wasn't everything.

Then the hands slid lower.

Heh; talking wasn't anything!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In Alina's favorite coffee shop, she and Jonas had curled up on one of the big comfortable couches – she with one of her textbooks and he with a fourth cup of tea. There was silence between them, but it was a good, comfortable silence.

Yet her mind was not on her course work but, rather, on the warmth of Jonas' jeans-clad thigh against her foot. His free hand rested lightly on her ankle as she feigned fascination with her textbook, the middle finger stroking softly, absently …

Sensuously?

Yes; the absent-minded, chaste caress was inherently sensuous. So, why wasn't she alarmed or even wary?

She wiggled her feet, pleased to have gotten them out of the confines of her shoes, and Jonas suddenly grabbed one and planted it on his leg, beginning a firm massage.

"Mmmm," Alina murmured as his strong fingers rubbed away the aches of the long day. The spindly-heeled shoes may have been the height of fashion, but they were not meant for tramping all over campus and town. "I think you may have discovered your true vocation."

Jonas chuckled, then set down his now-empty cup and made a grab for her other foot, beginning the same firm massage. "Good?"

"Yes-s-s-s," Alina managed to get out, still amazed that she felt no fear at his touch. Maybe she would be able to put her past behind her, after all?

But how could she know, for sure?

She looked around the busy coffee house, noting that no-one was paying her or Jonas any attention. She wondered maliciously what they'd do if they realized there were two 'aliens' in their midst before looking at Jonas.

"Jonas …," she began, licking her lips nervously, "could I … ask you a favor?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A favor? Hell; Jonas had a feeling he'd walk through flame-pits if she gave him those eyes often enough. "Depends what the favor is," he said cautiously, not stopping his massage of the small foot resting on his thigh. Tiny feet, tiny hands, a huge heart.

Then she licked her lips again. Full, plump, kissable lips … _Stop it!_, Jonas instructed his traitorous body sternly.

Thankfully, Alina didn't seem to realize what was stirring inside of him. She pulled her foot out of his hands, then slid over to sit next to him. One of her hands settled on his face, thumb tracing his cheekbone lightly, delicately.

He swallowed hard, the innocent touch affecting him more deeply than any of his previous intimate encounters ever had. Not that there had been many – Jonas came from an old-fashioned family, and had never bedded with a woman simply for gratification. He'd loved them, but he realized … he'd never been in love with them.

"Alina?" he inquired, surprised at the huskiness in his voice. He cleared his throat, then gasped with shock when her full, plump, kissable lips landed on his.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alina could not think as Jonas' soft lips finally moved against hers, brushing, sliding, caressing. All she could do was feel …

He was so gentle, so caring … Just like Jack. But the caring that she felt from Jonas was very different – not paternal in the least, but that of a friend, a lover.

She sighed against his lips, allowing her mind to open and accept his emotions: friendship, respect, passion and, yes, love.

He was in love with her? So soon?

"Hey; you're in our seat!"

The rough voice interrupted the moment and Alina groaned against Jonas' lips before turning to face the intruder.

Make that intruders. Two of her more persistent tormentors. She'd long since christened them 'Dumb' and 'Dumber' after the characters of that movie.

"Hey, baby; you can stay," the other one said, leering at her. He jabbed a thumb in Jonas' direction. "But the geek's gotta go."

_Geek?_

"We were here first," Jonas said calmly, making no attempt to get up. "Perhaps you should go home and sober up."

Dumber laughed. "You ain't my momma, geek; I'll do what I want." He sat down next to Alina and put his arms around her.

She pushed at him indignantly. "Get off me, you moron," she told him.

Dumb joined in the laughter. "Whoa; looks like the little girl's finally getting a backbone," he said.

"I believe the lady said to get off her," Jonas said. Still calmly, but Alina could feel his indignation.

"She ain't no lady; she's a cock-tease," Dumber said, dropping his hand downward to squeeze Alina's breast.

And something inside of her snapped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"God … Jack … yes!" Sam gasped as the man moved strong and steady, sending her up to the heavens.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Oy. Talk about your mood-killer! Sam closed her eyes in frustration as the tool of the devil shrilled its demand.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," Jack groaned, his movements stilling. He withdrew and flopped onto his side, searching blearily for the phone, which had gotten knocked off the bedside table in their passion. He scowled at the thing then brought it up to his ear. "What!"

Sam felt deeply, intensely sorry for the unfortunate soul at the other end of the line. She'd seen Jack O'Neill in some moods before, but she'd never seen him this … _ahem_ … frustrated. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Okay; skin flushed, eyes dark, deep scowl and hair sticking up every which way. Not a pretty sight maybe, but very hot.

"You're where?"

Wow. Who knew his voice could go that high?

"I'm tempted to leave you there overnight," Jack growled, sitting up and scrubbing a hand through his hair. "But I'll be there in a half an hour. Yeah. Bye."

He slammed down the phone, then sighed. "Oy. And I thought raising a girl would be easier!" he said.

"Jack; what's the matter?" Sam asked, putting her hand on his tensed forearm.

"That was Alina; she's been arrested," he replied. "Seems she got into a brawl in a coffee house."

Sam blinked. Alina? The tiny little empath who'd barely say boo to a goose?

"And Jonas … him I'm gonna kill," the man rambled as he made his way over to the closet, uncaring of his nudity. "Where the hell was he when all this was happening?"

"Maybe it's not as bad as you think," Sam tried to soothe him, getting up herself and pulling on her clothes. Now … where was her bra? Ah – near the door. "She's hardly the brawling type."

"Then why's she in jail?" Jack shot back, stuffing his feet into his boots. He went over to her and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Sorry about this, Sam," he added. "The price of having kids."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"God … Colonel O'Neill's going to kill me!" Jonas mourned.

Alina turned her head and looked at him with wide eyes. "Kill you?" she said. "What do you think he'll do to me? It was me that threw the first punch, remember?"

"Yes, but …"

Alina sighed. "You weren't with me as a chaperone," she said indignantly. "Despite what my father might think, I'm a grown woman. I make my own decisions about whom I associate with."

Jonas reared back, his split lip marring his usually outgoing grin. "Easy, tiger!" he teased, holding his hands up. "I'm not arguing with you – I just know how the Colonel thinks." He looked glum. "I know he's going to blame me for this."

"Probably," Alina acknowledged with a sigh. He was her father – he would never believe that she had thrown the first punch. She could scarcely believe it herself.

"But before he gets here …". Jonas sighed. "I'm not patronizing you, but I'm … really proud of you. It took guts to stand up to those two."

"Not really," Alina said, feeling the reaction begin to set in, her body shaking and her teeth chattering. "I was terrified the entire time."

"Hey! Teal'c told me once that courage isn't the absence of fear; it's conquering your fears."

"But … my fears haven't been conquered," Alina said. "I'm … still afraid. I wasn't thinking when I hit Dumber; I was merely reacting."

"And how did you use to react when men hit on you?" Jonas probed.

Alina sighed shakily, realizing where he was going with this. "I … either froze or I cowered away," she admitted.

"But not this time." Jonas put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "I'm proud of you."

Alina nestled into Jonas' strong chest and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you got hurt," she said, tracing the already-healing wound on his lip.

"I've had much worse than that," Jonas said with a shrug. "Remember; I've spent time with the rebel Jaffa."

Alina giggled suddenly. "Dumb and Dumber really can't hit worth anything, can they?" she said.

"Glad you kids are in such a good mood," the precinct Captain said, appearing in front of the cell. "We'll see just how long that lasts. Alina O'Neill, Jonas … Quinn – Colonel O'Neill's posted bail. You're free to go."

Alina looked at the Captain. He seemed very stern and forbidding, but she could detect the humor in his eyes and … something else? A little pride that she'd defended herself against an unwanted sexual encounter perhaps?

"Thank you, Captain," she said politely, getting up and tucking her hand into Jonas' as he rose also.

"And I'd better not see you two again any time soon," the Captain added.

"You won't," Alina promised.

She and Jonas stepped out of the cell and made their way to the front desk.

Where awaited one very 'pissed off' Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Maybe it wasn't too late to go back into that cell, after all.


	19. Part 18

Colonel Jack O'Neill stuffed his hands into his pockets and chewed the inside of his cheek as he watched Alina and Jonas walked up to him, wearing identical whipped puppy expressions.

After having gotten the full story from the Captain, he couldn't help but be proud of his daughter. But still … an arrest. And charges had been brought by the owner of the coffee house. She'd screwed up any chance she'd ever had of getting into the Air Force, if that's what she wanted someday.

So he was pissed and proud all in one.

"Thanks, Dad," Alina murmured.

He liked when she called him 'Dad' – she didn't do it very much – but he wasn't about to be swayed from being pissed.

"Get in the car," he instructed them tiredly. "I'll deal with this when we get home."

Having kids was great – parenthood sucked. It was a trade-off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Half an hour later, Jack ushered the young people out of his truck and into his house. "Thanks, Sam," he said, accepting the large mug of coffee.

"You're welcome," Sam said, then indicated the bedroom. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Jack said, sensing that she didn't want to interfere in family business. If he had his way, she would be family. And soon.

"Colonel O'Neill …," Jonas began after Sam had disappeared.

Jack cut him off. "A-ah! You're a grown man, Jonas; not a kid like Alina – why didn't you stop things from escalating?"

Ignoring Alina's indignant growl, Jonas turned to face Jack, meeting his glare without flinching. Brave kid. "Alina isn't a kid, Jack," he said. "She's more than able to defend herself."

"She's nineteen frickin' years old, Jonas," Jack got out with clenched teeth. "That's a kid. You're nearly thirty – you should have taken better care of her."

"She is still here," Alina cut in, putting a hand on each man's arm. "I know you love me, Dad, and want to protect me, but I'm not the frightened girl you rescued so many months ago. I've grown and become stronger – because of you. Would you wish me to revert back to that state?"

"Hell, no," Jack barked. "But I don't want you taking on goons and getting into brawls either. Where d'you get off doing stuff like that?"

He could've sworn he heard Jonas mutter "Ataniks", but he coughed and met his stare with innocent wide eyes. Hmmm; he'd ponder that one later.

Alina dropped her eyes, but didn't seem at all ashamed. "I'll pay the bail money back," she said. "My school needs an assistant in the library – I'll work there."

"Good," Jack said gruffly, pleased to see that she was starting to sound like the usual Alina – responsible and thoughtful.

Yet a little part of him was pleased that she'd got into the fight. She'd always been so sedate and mature for her age – this little stunt was something that many people her age indulged in. He regretted her lost youth, but this wasn't exactly the way he'd wanted her to recapture it.

Before he could get out the lecture he'd had in mind for Jonas, Alina turned pale and swayed. Jonas caught her quickly, then swung her up into his arms.

"Is she okay?" Jack said, alarm replacing his pissed-off state. For now at least.

"She'll be fine," Jonas said, shifting Alina so that she rested more comfortably against him. He sat down and allowed her to snuggle into him. "I think the adrenaline's finally worn off," he added.

_Ah._ Jack was an expert in the effects of adrenaline crashes. "I'll get her to bed, then," he said, reaching out for his daughter.

Alina grumbled something incoherent and nuzzled into Jonas' neck, causing the young man's Adam's Apple to bob rapidly.

And Jack went right back to pissed off. It wasn't rational – hell, after tonight, he knew she could take care of herself – but she was his daughter, for cryin' out loud! And she was snuggled into the chest of a man ten years her senior!

He ignored the hypocrisy of his thoughts, which reminded him that his and Sam's age gap was even greater, and said grouchily, "Alina; time for bed!"

She blinked sleepily up at him, rubbing her fists into her eyes. And, all of a sudden, he was reminded of Charlie. "Okay," she mumbled, sliding off of Jonas' lap.

She pressed a quick kiss to the young man's lips – did she do that just to piss Jack off? – then stumbled out of the living room. "Night," she called as she disappeared.

Jonas got up. "Colonel; you've got every right to be angry with me," he began.

"Good of you," Jack muttered in his most surly manner.

"But you would've been proud of her," the young man continued. He squared his shoulders, evidently steeling himself for another fight. "I think I should be getting back to the SGC now."

"Yeah."

"I just … I just hope you'll allow me to carry on seeing Alina," Jonas said. "I really like her, and I think she's starting to like me too."

Boy; this kid was courting death!

"I know that if Alina wants to see me, she'll do it with or without your approval," Jonas added. "But it would make things much easier all around if we have your blessing."

And now he brought out the puppy-dog wagging-tail look. The look Jack had previously thought Daniel had cornered the market on. Seems it extended to off world geeks too.

But there was just something so … likable and earnest about Jonas. He was open, friendly, natural. Very disarming.

Even to a perpetually grouchy old cynic like Jack O'Neill. "Yeah. Okay," he said gruffly. "But I'll be keeping my eye on you two. Any more brawls and I'll personally kick your ass back to Kelowna so hard they'll hear the sonic boom on Othalla."

Jonas gulped. "Got it, Colonel," he said. "And I'll pay you back too," he added. Then he grinned lopsidedly, his usual big beam rendered impossible by the healing gash. "You take Kelownan currency?"

"Oy!" Jack ran his hand through his hair. "Damn smart-ass kid," he complained. "I'll drive you back to base."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Later that night:**

Sam looked up from her book as Jack came into the bedroom. "Are you still pissed?" she asked the scowling Colonel.

"A bit," Jack admitted, kicking off his shoes, then padding over to the bed and falling onto it with a sigh. "A-ah! I'm too old for these early morning escapades!"

"Poor old man," Sam crooned. She set her book to one side, then put her hands to his tee shirt, tugging it upward. "Arms up," she instructed.

"Sam; I might not be able to … ya know," he warned her. "I'm an old guy, remember?"

"I'm tired too," Sam said, "but there's nothing that says we can't fool around a bit, huh?"

He grinned suddenly. "You always were the brains of the outfit," he admitted, holding his arms up and allowing her to yank his tee shirt over his head.

_Nice. Very, very nice._

A strong body, that showed only a slight softening of age around the middle, messy silver hair and sleepy dark eyes.

Jack O'Neill was so damn edible.

And Sam received a new rush of energy – thanks to both Garshaw and Jack's inherent sexiness. "Hmmm … maybe I'm not that sleepy after all," she said.

"Sam," Jack said suddenly, grabbing her hands as they slid inside his pants, "before we … ah … get busy, I want to …". The hardened Colonel blushed like a schoolboy. "You know me; I'm crap with the words and the romantic gestures, so … Will you marry me?"

Sam gaped at him, trying to block out the whooping coming from her little 'hitch-hiker'.

"Carter!" the man barked. "Ya still with me?" he asked.

"Oh!" Sam blinked and looked at him. What was to think about? She flung her arms around him, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. "Hell, yes!" she said. "Any time you want!"

"Huh? You … will?" He seemed genuinely shocked at that.

"Of course!" Sam said comfortably. "I love you, Jack; you should know that by now."

"Right," Jack replied. He chuckled shortly. "I had a really weird dream last night; you were seeing some other guy, and you took two weeks to answer his proposal."

Sam shook her head. "So not going to happen, O'Neill," she told him. "You're stuck with me now."

"Cool. I always wanted my very own mad scientist."

"Mad scientist?" She eyed him sternly.

He put on a puppy-dog expression – likely stolen from Daniel or Jonas. "Evil genius?" he offered.

"Better," she said, mollified.


	20. Epilogue

It took two years before Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter were able to become man and wife.

Two very difficult years.

Several months after they'd announced their engagement, Jack allowed himself to have the Ancient repository of knowledge downloaded into his brain once again.

Alina and Sam were forced to watch helplessly as the man they loved disappeared, being taken over by the Ancient knowledge. In the end, Alina couldn't even communicate telepathically with him – he was too far gone.

And the Asgard, who could have likely helped him, had their own war to fight – against the Replicators.

The alliance with the Tok'ra collapsed after an Ashrak killed dozens on the Alpha Site … including Garshaw, nearly taking Sam with her. Garshaw had sacrificed herself quickly, asking to be removed from Sam before the toxins bled into Sam's system.

Much to Sam's dismay, her father had left with the Tok'ra, and she'd lost all contact with him. She and Alina clung to each other more as Jack deteriorated.

Until the day he was able to harness his new abilities and managed to save Earth from an attack by Anubis. This drained him, and they were forced to place him in stasis to preserve his life.

Eighteen months.

That's how long he was entombed in Antarctica. The Asgard had finally won their battle against the Replicators, trapping them in a distorted time dilation field on Hala, and had been able to respond to Earth's call for help.

Throughout it all, Jonas was an immeasurable source of comfort for Alina, and she'd fallen more and more in love with him as each day passed. He very rarely went to Kelowna, except for emergencies, or when he sensed that she was feeling smothered and his status as an Earth citizen was all but fact.

After Jack's return, she'd spent a lot of time with him, helping him to recover his scattered memory, renewing their bonds of friends and family.

Throughout that time, Jonas had been there for her. A broad shoulder. A warm arm. A tender kiss. A silent loving partner.

And now … now he was her partner for life. Their wedding had taken place at the same time as Jack and Sam's, the older couple having insisted that Alina and Jonas share the joy.

She leaned into her new husband's embrace, stealing a gentle kiss from him. "Hmmm," he said. "Think they'd notice if we slipped away for an early honeymoon?"

"Mmmm, yes," Alina said, laughing up at him. "A little impatient, are we?" She squeezed his thigh and he started. Truth be told, she was as impatient as he. They both had old-fashioned values, and had chosen to wait for their wedding night. Now, with only a few hours to go, Alina's thoughts dwelled more and more on their final joining.

"Tease," Jonas growled, capturing her lips in a powerful kiss.

"Jonas! Hands offa my daughter!" Jack grumbled, slapping the young man upside the head.

"Sorry," Jonas said, not looking the least bit ashamed. "Dad."

"Oy!" Jack winced and shook his head. "Why couldn't you have stayed a kid forever?" he complained good-naturedly, sitting down next to Alina and drawing her into a warm hug.

"Don't be such a grouchy old man, General," she chided warmly, her fingers running over the stars on his epaulettes. He'd been promoted to head up the SGC after General Hammond's retirement, indicating that he was ready to pull back from the field. He and Sam wanted children, and he didn't want to be an absentee father, like he had been with Charlie.

"Old man …?" Jack sputtered, then grinned. "Hell; I'm too damn happy to kick your butt." He kissed her on the cheek. "If you two are half as happy as Sam and I, you're lucky."

Alina looked at her new mother, who was chatting with Teal'c and Daniel. The older woman was stunning in a simple cream gown, yet there was a slight sadness that her father's extended absence had created in her eyes. "I just wish Jacob could have been here," she said.

Suddenly, Jonas gave her a blinding smile. She'd never thought it possible for a human to smile that widely. "Ahem," he said, pointing to the doorway. He stood up. "Sam! My present to you!" he added loudly.

Sam looked up and saw what Alina saw. A thin, balding male with dark eyes. "Dad!" she cried out happily and ran into his arms.

"Sammy!" he said, indulging in her old childish nickname.

Jack beamed at Jonas and clapped him on the back. "Nice," he pronounced. "How'd you manage that?"

"The Tok'ra might not be allied with Earth anymore, but I ran into Anise and Malek when they were visiting Kelowna last month," Jonas said. "After gaping like an idiot for several minutes, I asked them to tell Jacob about the wedding."

Alina sniffled as she felt her new mother's joy. "Gods, I love you," she told Jonas, slipping her arms around him.

"I love you too," he said.

Alina sat back and watched her friends, her family. There was so much love in this room it warmed her. Jack O'Neill had been the first to show her what love was truly like – the love of a parent. And now she saw it in its many forms.

**_Thank you, Dad_**, she sent.

_**For what?**_

_**For … everything.**_

_**Ah … You're welcome, kiddo.**_

Love was the true gift, and she was truly happy to have found it.


End file.
